Do You Love Her?
by upejun
Summary: Dua tahun setelah ditinggal kekasih, Sasuke memutuskan menikah dengan sepupu teman seprofesinya. Ia menjalani pernikahan selama sepuluh tahun dan sudah dikaruniai dua orang anak. Sasuke merasa hidupnya sempurna, sampai suatu hari mantan kekasihnya kembali ke dalam hidupnya dan membuatnya bimbang. Pertanyaan yang sama selalu terlontar dari mulutnya, "Apakah kau mencintai istrimu?"
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters here are Masashi Kishimoto's (except Kento and Kaiya), but the plot is mine. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah namun tidak plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan plot, sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja. No bash, just for fun. If you don't like this story just go back and don't read. I've warned you. Happy reading, everyone :)**

 **.**

Pagi, pukul 03.00.

Suasana masih hening, tenang, dan waktu yang sangat tepat untuk beristirahat. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan napas yang teratur dan beriringan dari dua orang yang sedang berbaring berpelukan di sebuah ranjang di tengah kamar. Namun kini tidak lagi.

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Satu suara baru muncul dari atas nakas di sebelah ranjang berukuran _King Size_ itu. Sebuah ponsel menyala, menampilkan panggilan masuk dari sebuah nomor tanpa nama kontak, nomor tak dikenal. Sesaat kemudian getar dari ponsel berhenti, namun sepuluh detik kemudian bergetar lagi.

Seseorang bergerak di atas ranjang, menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia sadar itu ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia melirik jam dinding di atas pintu kamar, siapa pula yang menelpon di pagi buta seperti ini. Ia menggerutu pelan, takut membangunkan seseorang di pelukannya yang ternyata tidak terjaga, syukurlah. Perlahan, tangannya yang bebas terulur ke samping untuk meraih ponsel yang bergetar tersebut di atas nakas. Matanya menyipit saat melihat layar yang terang, kontras dengan suasana kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan. Ia tidak kenal nomor itu, namun panggilan yang dilakukan di jam seperti ini biasanya sesuatu yang penting. Mungkin ia harus mengangkatnya walau sempat terpikir untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Halo," sapanya dengan suara parau.

"Sasuke?" jawab seseorang di seberang.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata, dan berakhir dengan tak bisa kembali tidur.

 **.**

"Kento, Kaiya, habiskan sarapan kalian. Nanti bisa telat ke sekolah."

"Baik, Ibu!" balas Kento dan Kaiya bersamaan namun tetap saling meledek satu sama lain.

Sasuke turun dari lantai dua, lalu berhenti sebentar di ujung tangga sambil memperhatikan keluarga kecilnya di dapur. Istrinya sedang menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya dan untuk kedua anak mereka, Kento dan Kaiya. Kento adalah bocah laki-laki berusia delapan tahun sedangkan Kaiya, bocah perempuan berusia enam tahun. Keduanya memiliki bola mata berwarna hitam yang diwarisi dari ayahnya, namun warna rambut keduanya diwarisi dari ibunya. Sedangkan wajah anak-anak itu hampir sama seperti anak-anak yang lain, Kento lebih mirip dengan ibunya sedangkan Kaiya lebih mirip ayahnya. Ini adalah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, pikir Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian lamunannya terhenti.

"Oh, Sayang, kau sudah siap?" tanya istri Sasuke dari arah dapur ketika melihat suaminya sudah berada di lantai bawah.

"Ya, sudah," jawab Sasuke kemudian beranjak ke dapur dan bergabung bersama dua anak kesayangannya.

Istrinya kemudian membawakan sarapan ke hadapannya dan menuangkan kopi serta air putih ke dalam gelas.

"Ayo cepat habiskan sarapan kalian atau Ayah akan meninggalkan kalian." Istri Sasuke kembali mengingatkan.

Kedua bocah itu kini terburu-buru menghabiskan sarapan mereka yang masih ada separuh. Sasuke mau tak mau tertawa melihat ulah keduanya. Meja dekat mangkuk sereal keduanya kotor akibat cipratan susu karena gerakan sendok yang tak teratur. Tapi istri Sasuke tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal itu. Anak-anak masih kecil, tidak perlu terlalu keras kepada mereka. Itu yang sering diucapkan istrinya padanya jika Sasuke merasa ulah kedua anaknya sudah mulai merepotkan istrinya. Itu juga sebabnya Sasuke tidak mengizinkan istrinya untuk bekerja. Mengurus keperluan dirinya, anak-anak dan juga rumah sudah cukup menyita waktunya. Sasuke tidak ingin istrinya kelelahan.

"Ayo, anak-anak! Saatnya berangkat ke sekolah," ajak Sasuke.

Kedua anak itu kini meninggalkan mangkuk sereal mereka yang sudah habis dan berlari menuju ibunya. Setelah masing-masing mengecup kedua pipi ibunya dan menerima bekal makan siang, mereka berlarian menuju mobil yang terparkir di luar rumah. Setiap pagi setelah bangun Sasuke selalu mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi dan sudah menyiapkan mobil itu untuk berangkat sebelum anak-anak bangun.

Kini tinggal Sasuke berdua saja dengan istrinya. Ia mengambil bekal makan siangnya dan pamit dengan istrinya.

"Aku akan pulang seperti biasa dan akan makan malam di rumah. Jika ada apa-apa jangan lupa menelepon." Pesan yang sama disampaikan Sasuke setiap hari sebelum berangkat kerja. Terkadang ia juga memberitahukan jika harus pulang telat atau ada jadwal makan malam di luar bersama teman kerjanya.

"Apa aku baru boleh menelepon jika terjadi apa-apa?" tanya istrinya seraya merapikan kemeja suaminya.

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Telpon aku jika kau rindu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah istrinya. Pemandangan yang selalu Sasuke senangi saat pipi istrinya merona jika Sasuke menggodanya, dan itu terjadi juga saat ini. Ia mengecup kening istrinya, "Aku dan anak-anak berangkat dulu."

Istrinya mengangguk dan mengantar Sasuke hingga ke mobil. Anak-anak melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya dengan girang sambil berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang-sayangku," ucapnya kepada suami dan kedua anaknya.

Mobil pun melaju keluar dari halaman rumah dan menuju jalan ke arah sekolah anak-anak berada. Setelah itu Sasuke akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja hingga sore tiba.

 **.**

"Gejala apa yang Anda rasakan, Nona?"

"Aku sering merasa gelisah setiap malam, lalu kemudian susah tidur. Nafsu makan juga menurun."

"Apa Anda menderita sakit di daerah tubuh tertentu?"

"Ada, di sini."

Sasuke sedang mendiagnosa gejala penyakit seorang pasien wanita yang sudah menunggunya sejak pagi. Setelah mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah dan yakin mereka sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, Sasuke kemudian berangkat ke rumah sakit. Beberapa pasien ternyata sudah menungguinya di depan ruangannya. Mereka duduk berjejer dengan rapi dan dari mimik wajah mereka Sasuke tahu mereka datang ke tempat yang tepat.

Yang sedang berada di hadapan Sasuke sekarang adalah pasien keempat. Seorang wanita muda berambut merah yang setahu Sasuke terlalu sering mengunjungi rumah sakit. Dalam sebulan ini saja sudah lima kali dia kemari. Penyakit yang dikeluhkannya selalu sepele, sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa bahwa sebenarnya dengan istirahat yang cukup dan pola makan teratur pasien tersebut bisa kembali pulih. Tapi tidak, dia tetap ngotot datang ke rumah sakit.

Hari ini dia mengeluhkan gejala yang belum pernah didengar oleh Sasuke, yang mana menurut Sasuke keluhan kali ini lebih masuk akal daripada kunjungan-kunjungan wanita itu sebelumnya. Namun baru saja Sasuke berpikir seperti itu, ia sudah menghela napas dengan sabar dan mencoba tetap tenang saat ia tahu dimana tangan wanita itu berhenti. Hati, wanita itu menunjuk hatinya.

"Apa Anda benar-benar sakit, Nona Karin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Aku rasa tidak. Aku merindukan seseorang. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mau bertemu denganku jika aku kemari. Kenapa dia selalu menghindar. Bahkan hari ini aku diharuskan berkonsultasi dengan Anda, bukan dengan dia," jelas si pasien.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas. "Begini saja, Nona Karin. Saya akan mencoba berbicara dengannya tentang Anda. Semoga dia mau mendengarkan dan bisa mengerti. Saya masih punya banyak pasien lagi di luar, dan tampaknya penyakit mereka lebih serius."

Karin mengangguk paham. Mau tak mau ia pun meninggalkan ruang konsultasi Sasuke dengan hati mencelos. Oh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham bahwa rasa rindu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari penyakit manapun di dunia ini. Meski ia ingin menjelaskan, akhirnya ia tetap pergi.

Sasuke mempersilakannya keluar kemudian memanggil pasien yang lain.

Pasien terakhir selesai berkonsultasi tepat saat jam makan siang tiba. Sasuke meluruskan punggung sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Ia kemudian menyusuri koridor dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'dr. Sabaku Gaara' lalu tanpa mengetuk langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melihat dr. Gaara duduk di kursinya sambil memegang sebuah bungkusan makanan dan menatap layar televisi. Ia sedang menonton siaran ulang sebuah pertandingan sepak bola. Sasuke tahu, pertandingan itu tayang pukul 02.00 pagi dan Gaara tidak akan mengambil resiko bangun kesiangan dan terlambat bekerja hanya demi menonton siaran sepak bola dini hari.

"Harusnya kau yang menangani dia," kata Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"GOL!" teriak Gaara saat seorang _striker_ menendang bola lurus ke arah gawang. Namun raut wajahnya berubah kecewa karena ternyata bola hanya mengenai tiang gawang. Ia memutar kursinya lalu menghadap Sasuke, "Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini." Sasuke bahkan sudah menebak inilah yang akan dikatakan Gaara.

Ia meletakkan bungkusan makanan lalu menghampiri Sasuke. Saatnya makan siang. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar menuju kantin yang berada di lantai bawah rumah sakit, sedangkan ruangan konsultasi mereka berada di lantai dua.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melajang?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa hidup dengan komitmen seumur hidup seperti itu," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

Usia mereka kini sudah hampir mencapai kepala empat. Sasuke sudah punya istri dan dua orang anak. Sedangkan Gaara, pacar pun tidak punya. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak laku. Dia justru pernah mengencani beberapa wanita, namun masing-masing hanya berumur tiga bulan. Dia malah lebih sering kelihatan sendiri daripada ditemani seorang gadis. _Aku baru akan menikah jika sudah bertemu wanita seperti istrimu_. Kalimat yang selalu ia ucapkan kepada Sasuke bagaikan mantera jika Sasuke sudah menyinggung soal menikah. Lalu mau bagaimana, istri Sasuke harus dibelah menjadi dua?

"Bukankah Karin cukup berkesan untukmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menyuapkan bekal yang disiapkan oleh istrinya.

"Entahlah," jawab Gaara seraya menerawang keluar jendela. "Agaknya dia posesif. Dia tidak perlu takut aku selingkuh, karena aku bisa menjaga perasaannya. Aku hanya… lelah meladeni kecemburuannya."

Sasuke paham sekarang kenapa Gaara begitu ingin bertemu wanita seperti istrinya. Istrinya itu begitu… penyabar dan maklum dengan segala hal. Dokter merupakan pekerjaan yang mewajibkan Sasuke melayani semua orang yang ingin berkonsultasi padanya, baik itu muda, tua, pria, wanita, cantik, biasa saja, dan sebagainya. Namun seingat Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun ia bertengkar dengan istrinya karena cemburu dengan wanita lain, setidaknya dengan pasien wanita Sasuke. Ia sangat mensyukuri hal itu.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan wanita yang kau inginkan," ucap Sasuke tulus.

Gaara tersenyum, "Semoga."

 **.**

Sasuke baru saja berbaring di ranjang saat istrinya memasuki kamar tidur mereka.

"Anak-anak baru saja tidur," kata istrinya. Ia kemudian ikut bergabung di ranjang bersama Sasuke. "Bagaimana hari ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum geli dan membuat istrinya penasaran.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanyanya yang ikut tersenyum.

"Gaara… dan Karin," jawab Sasuke.

Istrinya paham. Hal ini sudah beberapa kali diceritakan oleh Sasuke menjelang tidur. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali mereka tidur bersama setelah mengucap janji suci pernikahan, ia meminta kepada Sasuke agar mereka selalu mengobrol beberapa menit sebelum pergi tidur. Biasanya ia akan menceritakan apa saja yang dialaminya dalam sehari dan Sasuke juga akan menceritakan hal yang sama. Belum pernah sekalipun mereka melewatkan ritual ini. Bahkan jika sudah kelelahan setelah piknik atau liburan bersama anak-anak, mereka tetap akan mengobrol sampai ketiduran.

"Ia ke rumah sakit lagi?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan istrinya. "Dan Gaara menghindar lagi?" Kali ini Sasuke tertawa.

"Ia baru akan menikah jika sudah bertemu dengan wanita seperti Uchiha Hinata," kata Sasuke memperagakan ucapan Gaara.

Hinata, istri Sasuke, hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia memandang dirinya, mencari sesuatu yang spesial dan tidak menemukannya. Karena Gaara berteman dekat dengan Sasuke maka Hinata pun mengenalnya dengan baik. Jika menghadiri pesta teman-teman mereka yang lain, atau ketika Gaara datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka, Hinata juga akan bertemu dengan wanita-wanita yang dikencani Gaara. Jujur mereka semua cantik, pintar berdandan, cerdas, bahkan bertubuh indah. Hinata bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara malah ingin mencari wanita yang biasa-biasa saja seperti dirinya. Ia bahkan sering merasa hidupnya penuh berkah karena bisa menikah dengan pria tampan seperti Sasuke. Setiap hari yang dijalaninya selalu berasa seperti mimpi.

"Sedikit berlebihan," timpal Hinata.

Sasuke menatap istrinya. "Butuh wanita cantik untuk menjadi kekasih, tapi diperlukan wanita baik untuk menjadi istri. Aku yakin itu yang dilihat Gaara darimu, Sayang."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan menampakkan dadanya yang kosong untuk disandari oleh istrinya. Hinata menurut, meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hari ini anak-anak tidak menyusahkanmu, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, mereka tidak pernah menyusahkan, sungguh."

Sasuke percaya. Kedua anaknya bagai mewarisi sifat lemah lembut ibu mereka. Sasuke selalu berharap mereka akan selalu seperti itu dan tidak berubah ketika menginjak remaja. Ia baru saja ingin menanyakan hal yang lain ketika ia menyadari Hinata sudah terlelap. Ia mematikan lampu di atas nakas lalu menyusul Hinata menuju dunia mimpi.

 **.**

"Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat," kata Sasuke pada Hinata saat berpamitan.

"Kau tidak akan makan malam di rumah?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Maaf, ya."

Giliran Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau makan malam bersama teman-temanmu."

Sasuke hanya diam, membuat Hinata mengernyit heran.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke seperti menyadari keheranan istrinya. "Aku dan anak-anak pergi dulu. Telpon aku jika ada sesuatu, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya. Ia juga mendapatkan kecupan di keningnya. Seperti biasa Hinata mengantar suaminya menuju mobil dan melambaikan tangan kepada kedua anaknya yang balas melambai dengan senang dari dalam mobil. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Sebuah anugerah yang siapapun rela menukarnya demi apa saja agar bisa merasakan momen seperti ini dalam hidup mereka. Hinata merasa beruntung, sangat-sangat beruntung. Ia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Sasuke menyetir dengan tenang, ekspresi wajahnya tenang, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Sudah sejak kemarin malam pikirannya teralihkan meski sampai sekarang ia masih mampu mengontrolnya. Seperti biasa setelah tiba di sekolah, ia akan mengantarkan anaknya masing-masing ke dalam kelas. Jika bertemu dengan guru anak-anaknya, Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol bersaa mereka. Menanyakan bagaimana perilaku kedua anaknya di kelas, apakah mereka belajar dengan baik, apakah mereka pernah bertengkar dengan temannya, apakah kedua anaknya menyusahkan gurunya, dan sebagainya. Sampai sekarang jawaban yang diterima Sasuke dari guru kedua anaknya selalu memuaskan. Anak-anaknya bukan hanya berperilaku baik di rumah namun juga sekolah. Sasuke mendesah lega. Ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tenang.

Tapi setibanya di mobil, ketenangan itu sirna bagaikan debu yang dihembus ke udara. Ia berusaha tetap fokus memandangi jalan walau sesekali pikirannya kembali ke malam saat ia menerima telpon jam tiga pagi. Setidaknya dugaannya benar, itu memang bukan telpon iseng. Itu memang sebuah telpon penting yang membuatnya tidak bisa kembali tidur. Bukan karena Sasuke berbicara selama berjam-jam. Percakapan itu hanya berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, namun kesan yang ditinggalkan setelah percakapan itu berbekas hingga sekarang. Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana.

Ia terus mencoba bersikap biasa di depan istri dan anak-anaknya. Mereka tidak boleh menyadari kegundahan Sasuke. Di rumah sakit juga seperti itu. Ia berusaha agar konsentrasinya tidak terpecah saat melayani konsultasi pasien. Salah diagnosa dan dosis obat bisa berakibat fatal. Sasuke sadar ia tidak boleh mencampur adukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Saat bertengkar dengan Hinata di malam hari, keesokan paginya mereka pasti sudah akan berbaikan. Dia akan meminta maaf lebih dulu, dan beberapa kali Hinata yang duluan meminta maaf. Ia dan Hinata sadar permasalahan pribadi akan menghancurkan pekerjaan. Ia harus professional namun ia juga hanya manusia biasa seperti para pasiennya.

Saat ruangannya kosong Sasuke akan mengecek sebuah pesan di ponselnya. Setelah percakapan itu berakhir, Sasuke menerima sebuah pesan dari orang yang sama. Sebenarnya isi dari pesan itu sama seperti yang sudah mereka bicarakan semenit sebelumnya. Tapi Sasuke merasa pesan itu dijadikan sebagai pengingat. Pengingat bahwa Sasuke harus melakukan apa yang tertulis dalam pesan tersebut. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan menghela napas dengan berat sambil menangkupkan tangan ke wajahnya. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya lebih lelah dari pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan," gumamnya pelan.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangannya diketuk. Sasuke kembali ke penampilan terbaiknya, sang dokter profesional.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

Kepala Gaara muncul dari balik pintu. "Aku lihat di sini sepi, makanya aku berpikiran kau sedang tidak ada pasien."

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke.

Gaara masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu duduk di hadapan Sasuke, di kursi para pasien selalu berkonsultasi.

"Kau kelihatan lelah. Apa ada pasien yang sakit parah?" tanya Gaara setelah memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong dari temannya ini. Mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama, bahkan ia lebih dulu mengenal Gaara ketimbang istrinya. Mereka mengambil kuliah kedokteran bersama dan tidak jarang mereka akan menghabiskan malam bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah hingga pagi. Gaara pasti selalu tahu jika ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi soal yang satu ini aku tidak bisa cerita," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm, masalah pribadi. Kau bertengkar dengan Hinata?" tanya Gaara tak menggubris jawaban Sasuke yang sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan tak bisa menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Tidak, bukan tentang Hinata. Kami baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke.

Gaara menyipit, seakan-akan dengan cara begitu ia bisa memindai kebohongan pada kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kau seorang dokter, bukan Sherlock Holmes. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelidiki aku," celetuk Sasuke.

Gaara menyeringai, "Aku yakin sekali ada sesuatu. Kau pasti akan cerita padaku, nanti." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan sambil bersiul. Sebelum keluar ia berdiri di ambang pintu dan berkata, "Jangan sia-siakan istrimu atau aku akan merebutnya."

Sasuke tahu Gaara hanya bercanda namun entah mengapa tangannya meraih sebuah pena kemudian melemparnya ke arah Gaara. Telat, Gaara sudah menutup pintu namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara tawanya di balik dinding.

Sial. Entah mengapa perkataan Gaara tadi terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya yang memang sudah berkabut. _Jangan sia-siakan istrimu_. Kata-kata ini menjadi alarm baru menyaingi pesan dalam ponsel Sasuke. Sebenarnya keduanya tidak kontras, justru yang satu akan memicu yang lain. Sasuke makin bingung. Ia melihat jam, waktu berpikirnya tidak sampai tujuh jam lagi.

 **.**

Hinata mengenakan celemek berjalan mondar-mandir dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lain. Suara _vacuum cleaner_ mengambang di udara. Di saat seperti inilah dia bisa membersihkan rumah dan kegaduhan yang dibuat anak-anak. Mainan mereka berantakan di sudut ruangan, terlihat tergesa-gesa saat dirapikan. Hinata merapikan mainan anak-anak lebih dulu sebelum membersihkan lantai dan ranjang mereka. Karena keduanya masih berusia enam dan delapan tahun maka mereka masih tidur di kamar yang sama meski keduanya berbeda jenis kelamin. Ia dan Sasuke sepakat akan memisahkan kamar tidur anak-anak ketika Kento sudah berusia sepuluh tahun. Masih ada waktu dua tahun lagi untuk menyiapkan kamar Kaiya. Namun ia sudah punya permintaan seluruh dinding kamar harus dicat dengan warna _pink_ , warna kesukaannya.

Ia juga membersihkan kamar tidurnya dengan Sasuke. Hinata tidak pernah repot dalam hal membersihkan kamar mereka. Sasuke adalah suami yang cukup perhatian. Sepulang bekerja ia akan memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke wadah yang sudah Hinata siapkan di sudut kamar. Jam tangan diletakkan di atas nakas di samping ranjang dan sepatu juga akan diletakkan di rak sepatu. Peralatannya yang lain juga ia letakkan di satu tempat, mempermudahnya untuk mencarinya lagi.

Buku-buku kedokteran dikumpulkan dalam satu rak besar di ruang baca. Buku baca anak-anak juga ditempatkan di ruang yang sama namun berbeda rak. Setiap selesai membaca Sasuke pasti akan mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempat dimana ia mengambilnya. Ia juga mengajarkan anak-anak untuk melakukan hal yang sama ketika selesai membaca. Semua buku tak pernah berdebu, begitu juga raknya karena Hinata mampu membersihkan dan merawatnya dengan baik.

Selesai membersihkan rumah Hinata membersihkan diri. Kemudian ia beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Sasuke tidak makan malam di rumah, berarti ia harus mengurangi sedikit porsi masakannya. Anak-anak tidak terlalu banyak makan. Di usia seperti mereka sangat sulit untuk menyuruh mereka makan karena mereka lebih suka jajan. Alhasil Hinata memasak sendiri kudapan sehat yang akan disukai anak-anak. Setidaknya itu cukup efektif menekan keinginan anak-anak untuk membeli jajanan yang Hinata yakini lebih banyak yang tidak sehat untuk dikonsumsi.

"Hari ini masak apa, ya," gumamnya lebih ke diri sendiri. Ia membolik-balik buku resep masakan yang baru ia beli saat belanja bulanan bersama Sasuke. Buku itu sangat sakral menurut Sasuke. Karena dari buku-buku resep itulah Sasuke merasakan banyak jenis makanan yang dulu belum pernah ia coba saat belum menikah.

Hinata masih memandangi buku resep saat satu tangannya meraih sebuah gelas yang tersusun di atas meja makan tanpa melihatnya. Gelas itu berhasil ia ambil, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba gelas itu seakan tergelincir dari tangan Hinata dan jatuh ke lantai hingga pecah. Hinata tersentak kaget. Perhatiannya langsung teralihkan kepada gelas yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Dengan cepat ia turun dan mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca di lantai. Setelah membuang puing-puing kaca ke tempat sampah Hinata kembali duduk di kursi makan. Ia melamun, kehilangan selera untuk bereksperimen memasak makanan yang belum pernah dibuatnya. Mungkin ia akan masak telur gulung saja untuk malam ini.

 **.**

Jam empat sore, waktu bekerja Sasuke telah habis. Ia merapikan mejanya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Saat memegang gagang pintu ia terdiam, kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia melihat jam, lalu membaca sebuah pesan di ponselnya. Sasuke bimbang bukan main. Ia harus berangkat sekarang jika tak ingin terlambat, tapi ia juga tak tahu apakah harus datang atau tidak. Ia kembali menimbang-nimbang. Pergi tidak pergi tidak. Ia sudah menggenggam kunci mobilnya dan memainkannya. Seakan-akan kunci itu bisa memberikannya jawaban.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Terus berjalan turun ke lantai bawah lalu ke parkiran. Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya namun tak langsung menyalakannya. Ia kembali diam memandang keluar melewati kaca depan. Saat menyetir kita fokus memandang ke depan, cukup sesekali memandang ke belakang melalui kaca spion. Begitulah juga hidupnya. Harusnya Sasuke fokus menuju masa depan, bukannya kembali mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Ia menyalakan mobil, memasukkan persneling dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil melaju meninggalkan pelataran parkir rumah sakit. Sasuke terus-terusan meyakinkan diri agar tidak menyesali keputusannya ini. Ia masih bisa berbelok menuju rumahnya dan muncul di hadapan istrinya kemudian menciumnya. Istrinya akan heran karena dia pulang seperti biasa sedangkan ia tidak memasak makan malam untuknya. Sasuke bisa berkilah itu adalah kejutan untuk mengajak istrinya makan malam di luar dan menitipkan anak-anak sementara ke tetangga sebelah. Ya, itu konsep yang masuk di akal. Tapi entah mengapa Sasuke terus menginjak pedal gas dan tak jadi berubah pikiran.

Ia terus menyetir saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia tahu berbahaya jika menggunakan ponsel saat berkendara, karena tidak sedikit pasien kecelakaan yang ditanganinya karena menggunakan ponsel ketika menyetir. Sasuke menyalakan lampu sein lalu meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia membuka pesan tersebut lalu membacanya. Tangannya mengambang di udara saat ia membaca kata demi kata dalam pesan tersebut. _Aku sudah tiba dan sedang menunggumu._ Hanya itu, namun detak jantung Sasuke meningkat saat membacanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Ia mengunci layar ponselnya lalu kembali berkendara.

 _Masih ada waktu untuk berubah pikiran_ , katanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian dia merasa sudah terlambat untuk berubah pikiran. Dia sudah berjalan sejauh ini dan mungkin akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ya, cukup sekali ini saja dan Sasuke akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Besok-besok ia tak perlu melakukan ini lagi dan akan kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula. Dia akan kembali hidup tenang tanpa beban.

"Baiklah, sepuluh menit dan aku akan pulang," gumam Sasuke. Ia menambah laju kecepatan kendaraannya, berharap cepat sampai agar masalah ini juga cepat selesai.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu sudut taman, tempat janji bertemunya dengan orang yang sudah menelponnya jam tiga pagi dan mengiriminya pesan dua kali. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya, mencabut kunci dan bersiap untuk keluar. Sasuke kembali ragu dan berpikir, _masih ada waktu jika ingin berubah pikiran_. Tapi terlambat, sepertinya orang itu sudah menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan pelan menuju bangku teman tempat orang tersebut menunggunya.

Benar saja, saat melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya ia langsung berdiri dan tersenyum menyambut Sasuke. Dunia Sasuke seakan jungkir balik ketika melihat betapa orang tersebut tidak banyak berubah. Senyumnya masih seperti dulu, tatapannya juga masih sehangat dulu. Bahkan tanpa riasan wajah itu sudah terlihat sangat bercahaya, sangat cantik, sangat menawan. Sungguh tidak ada yang berubah selain umurnya yang menua, tapi itupun tidak terlalu terlihat dari wajahnya. Ia seakan awet muda.

"Sasuke," sapanya saat Sasuke sudah tiba di hadapannya.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, seakan membangkitkan kembali semua kenangan yang sudah mereka simpan rapat di dalam hati masing-masing. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar, namun tatapan mereka menyiratkan segalanya. Kerinduan, pengharapan, rasa sakit, cinta, kasih sayang, dan masih banyak perasaan yang lainnya. Sasuke tak kuasa bahkan untuk menyebut namanya. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Bahwa ia kira dengan hanya menjumpainya saja sudah cukup. Ternyata tidak cukup. Ia haus akan segala hal tentang seseorang di depannya ini. Dua belas tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat namun entah mengapa rasanya baru terjadi kemarin. Mereka seperti berdiri di sini dua belas tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Setidaknya, orang di depan Sasuke lah yang memutuskan secara sepihak mereka harus berpisah.

"Sasuke," sapanya lagi seraya tersenyum.

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kembali suaranya yang sempat tersendat di tenggorokannya. Dengan susah payah ia coba menyebutkan nama itu.

"Sakura…"

 **.**

 ** _To be continued…_**

 _ **.**_

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jika berkenan silakan tinggalkan komentar di kolom** _ **review**_ **. Segala macam kritik membangun akan sangat bermanfaat bagi perkembangan cerita ini nantinya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**All the characters here are**_ **Masashi Kishimoto's (** _ **except**_ **Kento** _ **and**_ **Kaiya),** _ **but the plot is mine**_ **. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah namun tidak plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan plot, sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja.** _ **No bash, just for fun. If you don't like this story just go back and don't read. I've warned you. Happy reading, everyone**_ **:)**

 **.**

"Sakura…"

Angin sore berhembus pelan menerbangkan kenangan yang terkutip satu demi satu dari dasar hati dan terkunci di sana selama belasan tahun. Belasan tahun? Benarkah sudah selama itu? Apakah waktu yang berjalan lambat, atau mereka berdua yang seakan tidak mengikuti perkembangan jaman? Apakah mereka tetap hidup di masa lalu meski telah melanjutkan kehidupan masing-masing? Entahlah, Sasuke tak mampu memikirkannya. Ia terlalu rindu dengan keadaan ini sehingga tak mampu membayangkan yang lebih dari ini.

"Kau… tidak banyak berubah."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia menyibak poni merah muda yang tertiup angin dari wajahnya. Sasuke melihat jari-jarinya yang bahkan belum menunjukkan kerutan sedikit pun. Padahal usianya juga sudah hampir menginjak empat puluh tahun, sama seperti Sasuke. Apa mungkin yang dilihat Sasuke hari ini adalah refleksi dari ingatannya tentang Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah? Bahkan jika Sakura mengenakan seragam SMA mereka dulu, dia pasti akan menjadi gadis SMA yang selalu dikagumi Sasuke, bukan wanita dewasa yang mengecewakan Sasuke. Ah iya, Sasuke seakan kembali ke masa kini. Yang di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Haruno Sakura cinta pertamanya sejak mereka SMA, tapi Haruno Sakura yang telah memutuskan secara sepihak untuk berpisah dengannya. Di sini, tepat dua belas tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, kenapa dia kembali?

"Bisa kita duduk sambil bicara?" tanya Sakura, menunjuk bangku tempat ia menunggu Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Ia pun mengambil tempat di sisi Sakura. Mereka berdua memandang ke depan, melihat awan berarakan seakan mengantar matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Dan pertemuan ini seakan mengantarkan Sakura kembali kepada Sasuke.

 _Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan,_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Ia hanya duduk diam, meski sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura berdehem, membuat Sasuke tersentak dan membenarkan duduknya.

"Kudengar kau sudah menikah dan punya anak."

Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu itu adalah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. "Dua anak," ia membenarkan.

"Mereka pasti mirip denganmu," ucap Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Mereka… mirip ibunya." Sasuke kembali diam.

Suasana di antara mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini, seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah saling mencinta, saling berbagi kebahagiaan, berbagi penderitaan, berbagi pelukan dan kecupan, bahkan saling berbagi dunia yang hanya boleh ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Bahkan ketika mereka berpisah adalah momen paling emosional dalam hidup Sasuke. Dia memang tidak menangis, tapi ia merasakan seperti ada lubang menganga di perutnya, seakan salah satu organ di dalam sana sudah pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan kepergian Sakura. Butuh waktu lama sekali untuk bisa menutup rapat lubang itu kembali.

"Kau sendiri sudah menikah?" tanya Sasuke setelah keheningan yang menyiksa.

"Aku pernah menikah, kini tidak lagi," jawab Sakura datar. Seakan tidak ingin membahas siapapun yang pernah menjalani hidup bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau bercerai?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia yang terus mengejarku, aku tidak mencintainya. Orang yang paling menyedihkan adalah orang yang hidup dalam kepura-puraan. Dia seniman terkenal, karyanya selalu menghiasi pagelaran lukisan dunia. Dia terlalu sentimentil, dan lama-kelamaan aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Kami hanya menikah selama dua tahun dan tidak sempat punya anak. Setelah itu aku memilih untuk melajang sampai hari ini," jelas Sakura. "Rasanya sulit sekali menemukan pria sepertimu, Sasuke." Sakura menambahkan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kepahitan di dalam suaranya. Kini ia telah menatap Sakura tepat ke dalam matanya. Seakan mencari-cari bahwa Sakura merasakan kepahitan yang sama.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengejarku?" protes Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Mengejar Sakura? Ya Tuhan, dia memang tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu ketika Sakura pergi mengejar mimpinya sebagai ballerina profesional di Paris. Saat itu Sasuke mengira bahwa itulah yang memang diinginkan Sakura, mewujudkan impiannya. Bukankah Sasuke sejak dulu memang selalu menuruti kemauan Sakura? Bukankah ia memang selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah jika Sakura sudah menyatakan keinginannya? Sasuke bisa apa? Dia hanya bisa mendekam di kamar berhari-hari, bergelung di bawah selimut hingga tak tahu hari sudah berganti. Sarapan terlewat, makan siang begitu juga, makan malam apalagi. Ia bahkan hampir saja gagal menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan meraih gelar 'dokter' jika bukan Gaara yang menyeretnya turun dari ranjang untuk mengerjakan penelitian akhirnya. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Sakura ingin Sasuke mengejarnya ke Paris.

"Aku selalu menunggumu, Sasuke. Waktu itu kita masih labil, kita bertengkar hebat penuh emosi. Tapi aku memang harus segera pergi jika tidak ingin ketinggalan seleksi terakhir." Sakura meneteskan air mata, menyesali segala hal yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Sungguh, seharusnya tidak perlu sampai seperti itu.

"Aku… tidak pernah mengira kau ingin aku menyusul kesana," kata Sasuke lirih. "Aku kira kau benar-benar ingin berpisah dan melanjutkan impianmu tanpa aku."

Sakura menggeleng, bahunya berguncang diiringi air matanya yang terus tumpah. "Aku terus menunggumu," isaknya. "Aku selalu menunggumu." Ia menenangkan dirinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Setelah lulus seleksi akhir, aku sempat ingin menghubungimu. Tapi kau tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sasuke ingat kenapa dia tidak bisa dihubungi saat itu. "Aku sibuk mengerjakan penelitian akhir. Aku tidak menyalakan ponsel sampai setelah kelulusan." Ada nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. Mengapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini?

Mereka kembali diam. Penyesalan sekarang sudah tiada guna. Sasuke sudah menikah dan punya dua anak. Ia sudah menata masa depannya setelah Sakura pergi, karena dia beranggapan Sakura juga telah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau kembali?" tanya Sasuke saat matahari sudah berwarna kemerahan dan akan segera tenggelam.

"Ballerina punya batas usia. Aku harusnya mengajar di sana. Tapi aku memilih kembali kesini untuk membantu ballerina-ballerina muda mewujudkan impiannya di Paris. Aku akan mengajar balet di sini," jelas Sakura. "Dan juga… sekalian bertemu denganmu."

Kata-kata terakhir diucapkan dengan pelan, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Oh…" hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke.

Ia kemudian berdiri. Tampak gagah dan lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir kali Sakura ingat. Dia tetap mempesona meski telah menjadi seorang ayah. Sakura berani bertaruh masih banyak wanita yang rela mengejarnya jika Sasuke berbohong bahwa ia masih bujangan.

"Ayo… kita cari makan malam."

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau restoran ini masih buka."

Sakura takjub saat Sasuke membawa mereka ke restoran yang selalu menjadi tujuan mereka dulu ketika kelaparan. Tempatnya kini makin luas, dan Sakura bisa lihat menu makanannya juga sudah bertambah. Meski begitu, ia selalu memilih menu yang sama seperti dulu, Pasta. Ia berani bertaruh pasta di restoran ini adalah yang paling enak bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan restoran bintang lima sekalipun. Tanpa sadar Sasuke juga memilih menu yang sama, seperti yang sering ia lakukan juga dulu.

"Apa pemiliknya masih orang yang sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, sekarang tempat ini sudah dikelola oleh anaknya. Dia pindah ke daerah pedalaman untuk berkebun di sana, menghabiskan masa tua," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi kurasa tempat ini semakin baik setelah Akemichi Chouji yang mengelolanya."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Dulu, saking seringnya mereka kesini, pemilik tempat ini sampai mengenali mereka berdua. Tak jarang Tuan Akemichi senior duduk bersama mereka sambil mengobrol banyak hal dan karena itu Sasuke dan Sakura juga mendapatkan diskon langganan darinya. Segala hal yang ia alami bersama Sasuke selalu berasa istimewa. Hampir semua orang yang tahu mengenai hubungan mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua memang diciptakan untuk saling memiliki satu sama lain. Sakura tersenyum jika mengingat hal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Suasana kini mulai mencair dan tidak canggung lagi seperti sore tadi. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai bisa kembali menatap Sakura tanpa ada kekesalan lagi kepada wanita itu. Semua sudah dijelaskan dan Sasuke bisa memahami segalanya sekarang. Dia tidak ingin semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat masa lalu. Aneh sekali rasanya, saat bertemu lagi denganmu, kita seakan tidak pernah berpisah. Kita hanya semacam melompati waktu dua belas tahun kemudian," jelas Sakura.

Dalam hati Sasuke setuju. Bahkan saat duduk berhadapan seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke bisa merasakan _chemistry_ di antara mereka berdua tidak banyak berubah. Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, sama seperti dulu. Dulu. Sudah lewat, sudah berlalu. Tapi mengapa Sasuke seakan terperangkap di dimensi itu?

Tak lama kemudian pramusaji mengantar pesanan mereka. Sakura memandang takjub pada makanan di depannya dan tanpa menunggu hingga makanannya dingin ia langsung menyantapnya. Sasuke tertawa melihatnya. Lihatlah, dia belum juga berubah. Selalu tidak sabaran jika sudah bertemu dengan makanan kesukaannya. Ia sendiri juga memakan pastanya dan selama itu mereka larut dalam diam ditemani suara dentingan sendok ke piring.

Selesai makan, Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke hotel tempat ia menginap.

"Aku baru tiba kemarin, jadi belum sempat mencari tempat tinggal," katanya pada Sasuke selama di perjalanan.

Sakura sejak dulu memang tinggal sendiri di sebuah kos-kosan dekat sekolah mereka. Dia berasal dari keluarga _broken home_. Ayahnya meninggalkan Sakura dan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil, lalu saat Sakura menginjak SMA ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria lain dan pindah keluar kota. Suami baru ibunya tidak ingin ibunya membawa Sakura bersama mereka. Sejak dulu hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke begitu mengagumi Sakura. Gadis itu sangat mandiri. Sepulang sekolah ia akan bekerja paruh waktu untuk bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sasuke selalu ingat penolakan Sakura jika dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sakura membayar uang sekolah. _Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi padamu._ Padahal Sasuke tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Ia tulus ingin membantu Sakura karena ia menyayanginya.

Tamat SMA Sakura tidak melanjutkan kuliah karena tidak punya biaya. Tapi ia mengikuti kelas balet yang disarankan oleh temannya. Dan hebatnya, Sakura ternyata punya bakat. Padahal baru kali itu ia menari, apalagi ini adalah balet, bukan sebuah tarian yang mudah. Dengan berjalannya tahun Sakura semakin luar biasa. Dia beberapa kali mengikuti kontes balet dan selalu membawa pulang piala. Dia mulai merasa itulah jalan hidupnya, menjadi ballerina profesional.

Ia kemudian mendapat kabar dari gurunya bahwa di Paris akan diadakan kontes balet dan juaranya akan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk dilatih menjadi ballerina profesional. Ia pun mengikuti kontes itu tanpa memberitahukannya dulu kepada Sasuke. Di sinilah awal mula keretakan hubungan mereka. Karena selama ini mereka akan selalu berbagi cerita tentang hal yang mereka alami. Tapi Sakura terlalu senang sampai lupa memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke. Ia sudah lulus tiga kali seleksi yang diadakan oleh perwakilan dari Paris di Jepang. Tinggal satu seleksi lagi yang diadakan langsung di Paris. Dan di sana Sakura akan bersaing dengan representatif dari seluruh dunia.

Sakura memberitahukan hal itu kepada Sasuke tepat dua hari sebelum jadwal penerbangan Sakura ke Paris. Bisa ditebak, Sasuke marah besar dan tidak terima karena Sakura tidak memberitahukannya sejak awal. Mereka akhirnya adu mulut. Awalnya Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa respon Sasuke akan seperti ini. Karena selama ini Sasuke selalu mendukung apa yang ia lakukan. Namun entah mengapa malam itu Sasuke begitu emosional.

Ketika kemarahan keduanya mereda, Sakura membuat keputusan yang begitu mengejutkan. _Aku akan mengejar impianku. Mungkin jalan yang terbaik bagi kita adalah berpisah._ Sasuke memejamkan mata, menyerap kata demi kata yang diucapkan Sakura dengan begitu tegas, begitu tajam hingga menyayat hatinya. _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu._ Hanya itu yang sanggup diucapkan Sasuke terakhir kali sebelum Sakura meninggalkannya sendirian di bangku taman, ditemani keheningan malam dan hawa dingin yang menusuk ke tulang.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di hotel. Sakura segera turun dan menunggu Sasuke menutup kembali pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Terima kasih juga untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian mempersilakan Sakura masuk ke hotel karena ia sendiri juga harus segera pulang. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Dulu, langkah Sakura juga semantap itu saat meninggalkannya. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan kembali remasan di dadanya ketika hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Dia harus segera pulang.

 **.**

Hinata dan anak-anak sudah tidur saat Sasuke pulang. Ia memang selalu membawa kunci cadangan pintu depan rumah mereka. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Sasuke pulang kemalaman, meskipun hal itu tidak sering dilakukannya. Ia membuka pintu kamar anak-anak dengan pelan untuk melihat mereka. Ia tersenyum, lalu kembali menutup pintu lalu menuju kamarnya. Ia bergerak pelan-pelan, takut membangunkan Hinata. Biasanya Hinata akan menunggunya hingga pulang. Tapi mungkin ia habis mengerjakan sesuatu dan kelelahan sehingga tidur lebih dulu. Sehingga malam ini, mereka melewatkan ritual mengobrol sebelum tidur.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke bangun sendirian. Ternyata sudah jam enam lewat. Hinata pasti membiarkannya bangun lebih siang hari ini. Ia turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamar. Ia melihat ada air di _bathtub_ dan saat mencekuhnya air itu masih hangat. Ia pun segera mandi karena harus bergegas agar anak-anak tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, yang mana juga sudah disiapkan oleh Hinata di atas ranjang, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Setibanya di dapur Hinata melemparkan kunci mobil kepadanya dan dengan refleks ia menangkapnya.

"Aku sudah memanaskan mesin mobil untukmu," kata Hinata seraya mengedipkan mata.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Sayang." Kemudian ia mengecup pipi istrinya yang sedang menuangkan sereal dan susu ke dalam mangkuk.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidur larut semalam, itu sebabnya aku membiarkanmu bangun agak siang. Jadi sekalian saja aku panaskan mesin mobil supaya kau tidak terburu-buru," jelas Hinata sambil meletakkan piring berisi dua potong roti isi di hadapan Sasuke lalu menuangkan kopi dan air putih ke dalam gelas. "Kento, Kaiya, saatnya sarapan," teriak Hinata.

Dua bocah itu bergegas turun sambil bercanda dan sesekali Kaiya menepuk pundak kakaknya dan tertawa cekikikan.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke.

Kento dan Kaiya saling bertatapan kemudian kembali cekikikan. Kaiya kemudian berkata jahil kepada ayahnya, "Rahasia."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Ada apa dengan kedua anaknya ini?

"Ayo cepat habiskan sarapannya," suruh Hinata pada kedua anaknya. "Kau juga," katanya pada Sasuke.

Sebelum berangkat Hinata menghampiri suaminya dan bertanya, "Hari ini kau pulang cepat, kan, Sayang?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Aku usahakan," katanya kemudian.

"Baiklah, usakan, ya," pinta Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan Sasuke melihat kedua anaknya yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion. Mereka kasak-kusuk, semacam membahas sesuatu. Seakan-akan besok akan ada alien yang turun ke bumi dan menginvasi Jepang, lalu mereka berdua dengan gagah berani akan membantai para alien tersebut. Sasuke berdehem, anak-anak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan dan mereka kini diam, masing-masing melihat keluar jendela di sebelahnya. Sasuke jadi makin heran. Sesampainya di sekolah mereka langsung berlari-lari menuju kelas masing-masing. Sasuke bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan apa-apa kepada mereka.

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Hari ini pasien sedang sepi, membuat Sasuke bingung apakah dia harus bersyukur atau tidak karena hal ini. Tentu dia senang karena orang-orang tidak perlu ke rumah sakit karena kesehatan mereka terjaga. Tapi bagaimanapun inilah lahannya mencari nafkah. Tapi kini Sasuke sedang tak ingin memikirkan soal itu. Ia masuk ke ruangannya lalu duduk di kursinya, merenung.

Ia mengingat kembali kejadian sore kemarin, lalu kejadian pagi ini. Setelah kejadian yang begitu emosional kemarin, ternyata pagi ini ia benar-benar kembali ke kehidupannya semula. Tidak terlalu buruk juga, pikir Sasuke. Mungkin ia masih bisa berhubungan baik dengan Sakura sebagai teman. Ayolah, dia sudah punya istri. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan Sasuke? Meskipun akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa Sakura juga sebenarnya tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, namun kini ia sudah memiliki keluarga yang harus ia jaga. Ia tidak bisa kembali kepada Sakura, ia menyadari hal itu. Namun entah mengapa ada perasaan tertentu yang membuat Sasuke senang dengan kehadiran Sakura kembali dalam hidupnya. Ya, mereka masih bisa menjadi teman. Tentu saja. Mungkin nanti sesekali ia akan mengundang Sakura untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Ia akan memperkenalkan Sakura pada istri dan anak-anaknya. Semoga Sakura bisa memakluminya.

Menjelang jam empat, Sasuke sudah kehabisan pasien untuk diperiksa. Ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dengan nomor tanpa nama muncul di sana, tapi Sasuke tahu itu dari Sakura. Dia memang belum menyimpan nomor itu di ponselnya. Ia membuka kunci ponselnya lalu membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut.

 _Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan._

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Berbagai macam spekulasi muncul di kepalanya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Apa yang ingin ditanyakan Sakura? Kenapa tidak dia tanyakan saja melalui pesan yang dikirimnya? Kenapa harus bertemu? Sasuke bingung apakah dia harus pergi atau tidak. Bagaimanapun dia mengatakan pada Hinata untuk mengusahakan pulang cepat hari ini. Tapi mungkin ini sesuatu yang penting, pikir Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya yang memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura. Bukankah Sasuke telah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka masih bisa menjadi teman? Mungkin saja Sakura butuh bantuannya, dan sebagai seorang teman maka Sasuke harus membantunya.

Sasuke kembali menemui Sakura di tempat kemarin. Mungkin cuma ini tempat yang masih diingat oleh Sakura. Ia melihat notifikasi baterai melemah pada ponselnya. Sasuke menepuk pelan keningnya, ia lupa mengisi baterai ponselnya di rumah sakit. Ia kemudian menon-aktifkan saja ponselnya karena sebentar lagi ponsel itu juga akan padam. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kursi penumpang dan keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri Sakura yang sudah tiba lebih dulu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Sasuke begitu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kita nonton film, yuk! Aku sudah membeli dua tiket tadi," kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan dua tiket nonton bioskop ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Bukannya kau menyuruhku kemari karena ada yang ingin kautanyakan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku akan menanyakannya setelah kita selesai menonton film ini."

Sasuke melihat judul film yang tertera dalam tiket, _La La Land_. Ia memang belum menonton film itu. Tapi, menonton film ini bersama Sakura rasanya bukan ide yang bagus.

"Aku mohon, sekali iniii saja. Aku janji setelah itu aku akan benar-benar menyampaikan hal yang ingin kutanyakan," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Baiklah, sekali ini saja. Setelah ini Sasuke akan benar-benar berhenti menemui Sakura. Ia perlu melanjutkan hidup, dan hal ini sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan olehnya.

"Sekali ini saja, oke?" Sasuke mengalah dan Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke bioskop yang tertera pada tiket dan hampir saja telat karena ketika mereka memasuki studio, _opening_ film sudah dimulai. Tidak banyak yang menonton karena memang jadwal pemutaran film ini sudah hampir habis. Mungkin hanya orang-orang di dalam studio ini sajalah yang belum sempat menonton film ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura menonton dalam diam. Mereka benar-benar mengikuti alur cerita dari film tersebut. Namun Sasuke masih belum paham kenapa Sakura mengajaknya untuk menonton film ini dan baru akan bertanya ketika film ini sudah habis? Apa korelasinya? Saat sibuk berpikir Sasuke merasakan Sakura sedang melihat ke arahnya. Ia juga menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sakura tersenyum kepadanya, hanya sebentar lalu Sakura kembali menatap layar. Anehnya, Sasuke malah tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Sasuke tidak pernah lupa berapa banyak film yang sudah mereka tonton berdua. Bahkan bisa dikatakan menonton film di bioskop adalah kencan pertama mereka. Apakah itu maksudnya? Sakura ingin mengingatkan mereka pada kencan pertama mereka? Sasuke menggelengkan kepala kemudian kembali melihat layar. Dia sudah berpikir terlalu jauh.

Selesai menonton mereka berjalan pelan menuju parkiran. Inilah saatnya, pikir Sasuke. Sebentar lagi Sakura akan menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu filmnya?" tanya Sakura.

Jadi ini yang mau dia tanyakan?

"Bagus," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau tahunya hanya membuat diagnosa penyakit saja, ya? Tidak bisa membuat deskripsi."

Sasuke menggaruk lehernya. Ia juga tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa.

"Meski terpisah, Mia dan Sebastian tetap saling mencintai. Meskipun Mia sudah menikah dan punya anak dengan orang lain," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke akhirnya paham. Ia tahu kemana arah percakapan ini akan berlangsung. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh. Tidak, tidak lagi. Jangan lagi.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura untuk menarik kembali perhatiannya.

Sasuke menunggu dan mendengarkan. Kini ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah serius. Tanpa disadari jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu.

"Sasuke… apakah kau mencintai istrimu?"

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura tenggelam dalam diam setelah pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk. Ia kemudian mengantar Sakura sampai hotel tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sakura juga tidak mengatakan apapun, merasa pertanyaannya mungkin telah menyinggung Sasuke. Tapi jika Sasuke memang mencintai istrinya, seharusnya Sasuke bisa langsung menjawabnya. Tetapi tidak, ia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Setelah Sakura turun, Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang memandangi mobilnya menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan.

Sasuke tidak marah, sungguh. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Sakura. Dan sebenarnya, jika Sasuke menanyakan ke lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, mungkin yang ia temukan memang nama Sakura, bukan nama Hinata. Sasuke mendesah pelan. Kalau memang dia sudah tidak mencintai Sakura, pasti ia akan biasa saja saat bertemu lagi dengan wanita itu. Tetapi tidak, Sasuke akui dia juga mengharapkan pertemuan itu. Setiap hari dalam hidupnya. Bukan hanya setiap hari, namun setiap menit dan detik ia gunakan untuk mengingat Sakura.

Sasuke tiba di rumahnya dan langsung memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi. Begitu memasuki rumah, Hinata langsung menyambutnya. Ternyata ia belum tidur menunggui Sasuke pulang.

"Kau darimana saja? Ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi," tanya Hinata khawatir sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sasuke.

"Baterainya habis, aku lupa mengisinya," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, aku kira ada apa," ucap Hinata penuh syukur.

Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan. "Maaf, Sayang. Sudah membuatmu khawatir. Janji, tidak akan kubuat lagi."

Hinata memeluknya dan mengangguk di dadanya. Sasuke balas memeluk istrinya namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Toh setiap hari juga dia memeluk istrinya, jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan malam ini. Sasuke menyadari, pelukan yang ia bagikan bersama Sakura dulu begitu penuh dengan gairah. Seakan-akan dunia ini memang hanyalah milik mereka berdua. Namun dengan Hinata, segala sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya adalah karena mereka suami istri, dan Sasuke menganggap hal itulah yang perlu ia lakukan. Ini menjadi kebiasaan mereka selama bertahun-tahun, dan Sasuke tidak merasakan ada yang meletup dalam dirinya ketika melakukan ini.

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak menyadari, bahwa itu bisa saja menjadi pelukannya yang terakhir dengan Hinata.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya setelah Sasuke dan anak-anak berangkat, seperti biasa Hinata akan membereskan rumah. Ia memulai dari kamar Kento dan Kaiya yang selalu terlihat seperti kapal menabrak gunung es setiap harinya. Ia merapikan seprai dan merasa belum perlu untuk menggantinya, masih bersih. Ia kemudian mengutipi mainan anak-anak yang berserakan di lantai. Meskipun sudah mengajari anak-anak untuk membereskan mainan mereka setelah selesai bermain, namun terkadang anak-anak lupa dan meninggalkan mainan mereka begitu saja.

Hinata kemudian membersihkan kamarnya dan Sasuke saat ia melihat ponsel Sasuke masih berada di atas nakas, sedang mengisi baterai. Sasuke pasti lupa hingga meninggalkan ponselnya. Hinata mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat bahwa baterainya sudah penuh. Ia berniat untuk mengantar ponsel tersebut ke rumah sakit karena pasti Sasuke akan membutuhkannya. Ia teringat kejadian semalam. Ia sungguh khawatir jika tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke. Maka jangan sampai hal itu terulang lagi.

Ia baru saja melepas celemeknya saat ponsel Sasuke bergetar di tangannya. Ia melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tanpa nama. Ia ingin mengabaikan pesan tersebut, namun sekilas ia bisa membaca pratinjau isi pesan itu pada bar notifikasi. _Maaf soal semalam, aku tidak bermaksud_ … Hanya itu yang dapat Hinata baca dari pratinjau pesan. Ia jadi penasaran. Baiklah sesekali melihat isi ponsel suami sendiri kan bukan suatu tindak kriminal. Lagipula ia adalah istri Sasuke, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu Sasuke rahasiakan darinya.

Hinata membuka kunci layar ponsel dan mengetuk bar notifikasi pesan hingga pesan utuhnya muncul di layar. Ternyata bukan cuma sekali ini pesan dari nomor tanpa nama itu masuk. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah membalasnya. Hinata membaca pesan-pesan tersebut dari atas.

 _Maaf sudah menelpon tengah malam. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lusa di taman biasa. Aku yakin kau masih ingat itu dimana._

Hinata melihat waktu pesan itu dikirim, empat hari yang lalu. Kemudian Hinata ingat 'lusa' yang dimaksud dalam pesan itu adalah dua hari yang lalu saat Sasuke tidak makan malam di rumah. Ia membaca pesan berikutnya.

 _Aku sudah tiba dan sedang menunggumu._ Dikirim dua hari yang lalu, waktu perjanjian mereka.

 _Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan._ Dikirim kemarin.

Jantung Hinata berdebar. Semalam juga Sasuke pulang telat, bahkan tanpa memberi kabar. Siapa sebenarnya yang ditemui oleh suaminya? Kenapa Sasuke merahasiakannya dari Hinata? Hinata kemudian menguatkan dirinya untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _Maaf soal semalam, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah dengan pertanyaanku. Izinkan aku meminta maaf dengan benar, oke? Temui aku di tempat biasa siang ini. Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga sore. Hatiku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku tidak mungkin menelpon, bisa saja yang mengangkat istrimu._

Hinata kini terduduk di atas ranjang dengan mata masih menatap ke layar ponsel. Siapa orang ini? Apakah dia wanita? Kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat? Pertanyaan apa yang membuat Sasuke sampai marah padanya? Kenapa dia khawatir jika Hinata yang mengangkat telponnya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Hinata. Ia akan menanyakan soal ini nanti pada Sasuke. Sekarang ia harus mengantarkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

Sasuke heran ketika melihat seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu bukanlah pasien, melainkan istrinya. Karena tidak biasanya Hinata datang berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya karena ia beranggapan takut mengganggu. Dan juga kalau terjadi sesuatu biasanya Hinata hanya menelpon ke ponselnya.

"Kau tidak bilang dulu mau datang?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyambut istrinya.

Hinata menunjukkan ponsel Sasuke, "Kau meninggalkan ini. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi?" jawab Hinata seraya membalas senyum suaminya.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak ingat sedang mengisi baterainya."

"Sudah penuh kok," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu ke tangan Sasuke. "Aku harus segera kembali. Kerjaan di rumah masih menunggu. Sampai jumpa." Hinata berjalan balik keluar tanpa mendengarkan tanggapan Sasuke.

Sasuke ingin memanggil istrinya namun pasien berikutnya sudah memasuki ruangan. Ia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Hinata tidak pulang. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang ia parkirkan di depan rumah sakit. Ia akan menunggu hingga siang. Melihat apakah Sasuke akan menemui orang yang mengiriminya pesan dalam beberapa hari ini. Waktu berjalan lambat, namun Hinata menunggu dengan sabar. Akhirnya yang Hinata tunggu muncul. Ia melihat mobil Sasuke keluar dari parkiran rumah sakit kemudian berniat mengikutinya. Hinata menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. Ia menjaga jarak agar Sasuke tidak menyadari sedang diikuti olehnya. Ia tidak tahu kemana Sasuke akan pergi, karena dalam pesan itu tidak ada disebutkan nama tempatnya. Sepertinya ini tempat yang memang sudah diketahui dengan baik oleh Sasuke maupun si pengirim pesan.

Mobil Sasuke akhirnya berbelok ke kiri dan Hinata menyalakan lampu sein untuk berbelok ke kiri juga. Ia melihat mobil Sasuke sudah berhenti di dekat sebuah taman. Hinata kemudian mencari-cari dimana Sasuke berada, ataukah mungkin ia masih berada di dalam mobil. Hinata mengerem tiba-tiba ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, dan orang itu tidak sendiri. Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berambut _pink_ , warna kesukaan Kaiya. Ia jelas tidak bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya, namun dari gerak-geriknya setidaknya Hinata bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Toh nanti dia akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke. Ia hanya harus tetap tenang saat ini.

Hinata melihat mereka cukup lama, mungkin hampir lima belas menit dan keduanya masih mengobrol. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu tiba-tiba Hinata membulatkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Sasuke, sedang memeluk wanita itu. Tidak, mereka saling berpelukan. Hinata yakin sekali bukan hanya wanita itu yang menginginkan pelukan dari Sasuke, tapi Sasuke juga. Hinata merasa matanya mulai memanas, air mata mulai berkumpul dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia menenangkan dirinya, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Tidak, dia tidak akan melabrak mereka sekarang. Hinata hanya akan meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke nanti. Dan jika Sasuke berbohong, ia tahu bahwa ia sedang dikhianati.

Hinata meninggalkan taman dengan perasaan tak karuan. Bahkan ketika Hinata pergi, Sasuke dan wanita itu masih berpelukan. Hinata berusaha keras menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis, tapi hatinya sakit sekali. Selama ini Hinata yakin rumah tangganya bahagia. Tidak pernah juga ada orang ketiga. Lalu kenapa sekarang terjadi seperti ini? Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan dia menyetir dengan tangan gemetar.

Hinata harusnya berhenti karena ia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang terus meluncur tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Semuanya seakan terjadi begitu cepat ketika sebuah mobil membunyikan klakson berkali-kali dan Hinata berusaha memusatkan pandangan untuk melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Terlambat, mobil itu sudah berada tepat di depan mobil Hinata dan dengan gerakan refleks Hinata memutar setir ke kiri hingga mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan dan berguling menuju rerumputan. Ketika mobil berhenti berguling, beberapa bagian mobil sudah penyok, kaca depan dan samping pecah berantakan, dan mesin mobil berasap.

Dan Hinata, berdarah-darah tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 _ **to be continued…**_

 **.**

 **Udah pada nonton La La Land belum? Kalau belum maaf ya saya nge-** _ **spoiler**_ **:D**

 _ **Well**_ **, saya emang ga pinter buat cerita dengan tema begini tapi tetap aja ngotot. Belakangan ide cerita ini terngiang-ngiang dan akhirnya berontak minta dituliskan.** _ **Anyway**_ **, mungkin ada beberapa pembaca yang masih ingat sama saya (Alhamdulillah), dan saya terharu juga pas baca komentar dari pembaca yang ternyata dari dulu udah baca cerita-cerita saya (kecup atu atu). Jujur saya kira saya udah kehilangan kemampuan untuk menulis, makanya ngerasa cerita ini masih banyak sekali kekurangannya ntah itu dari segi narasi atau plotnya.** _ **Really really need some inputs from all of you**_ **(mata berkaca-kaca). Akhir kata, terima kasih atas sambutannya yang hangat, yang bikin saya jadi semangat mau balik nulis lagi setelah vakum beberapa tahun. Mulai sekarang, kalo ada ide saya akan siapkan dulu ceritanya sampe tamat, baru saya aplod satu-satu dengan teratur. Menghindari hilang ide dan kekecewaan pembaca juga. Karena emang itu yang terjadi dengan cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya.** _ **I can't rewrite it again**_ **, idenya udah terbang bersama hembusan angin :'D**

 **.**

 **Pojok balasan** _ **review**_

 **sasuhina69** Bisa dibilang gitu. Waktu nentuin _genre_ ini saya sempat bingung. Tapi mungkin akhir dari cerita ini emang lebih ke _romance and family_ jadinya saya pilih itu dua ketimbang _hurt/comfort._

 **Mishima13** Yang di _chapter_ ini udah bisa disebut ada _affair_ belum ya? Haha

 **n** Kamu kok tau sih saya emang aslinya seorang _sensei_? :D

 **upieupie** Saya baca komen kamu sambil bayangin _boyband_ Smash promoin salah satu merek sepeda motor :D

 **uchihyuu nagisa** Udah lama banget ya kayaknya. Kadang saya kalo nulis suka ikutan baper sama tulisan saya sendiri, tapi waktu itu belum ada istilah baper. Sebenarnya pertanyaan kamu bakalan kejawab pas ceritanya mau tamat sih, jadi mohon bersabar dulu yaw ^^

 **dindachan06** _here it is, sis_ ^^

 **HipHipHuraHura** _You said, "Next, thor."_ Tapi boleh ga ganti sama Loki aja, soalnya lebih suka doi daripada Thor (apaan dah ga jelas, wkwk)

 **Yellow** Um, yang pasti udah seperempat abad wkwk. Rasanya emang baru kemaren tapi kalo diitung-itung kayaknya udah tiga tahunan juga vakumnya hehe

 **princeExoL** _here it is_ ^^

 **Chikuma** Sama sebenarnya, tapi belakangan saya pengen nulis cerita yang rasional. Maksudnya kisah yang emang siapa aja bisa ngalamin. Semoga bisa menikmati sampe abis yak ^^

 **aiko** Nah ini nih masalahnya, saya ga cukup yakin bisa buat ceritanya seemosional itu, rasanya kayak ada aja yang kurang. Tapi pas dibaca lagi beneran ga tau apa yang mau diganti :'D

 **nn** Aduuh andaikan saya bisa. Masalahnya udah diapus semua, begitu juga dengan _backup_ -nya Y.Y

 **clareon** Baper = BAwa PERmen :D

 **BommiePark24** Yaudah Sasuke sama Sakura trus Hinata sama Gaara. Gimana, _sis_? Haha

 **ryuu matsuda** _update_ petiiiiiiiirrrrr

 **ojii-kun** Ups, _I don't mean to_. Semoga ini bener-bener cuma fiksi belaka ya.

 **kecoaidup2** Beneran? Kalo yang _chapter_ ini gimana? Udah pas atau…

 **Guest (1)** Berpaling ga yaaa :D

 **triwik97** Nyesekan mana sama _chapter_ ini?

 **Guest (2)** Wow, _first comment from different perspective._

 **lovely sasuhina** Iya, jangan main api yakan. Mending main petak umpet aja.

 **Uchiha lia** Kita buat Sasuke sengsara aja apa sengsara banget nih?

 **code** _Thanks._ Semoga suka dengan cerita yang ini :)

 **adevil559** _Done…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**All the characters here are**_ **Masashi Kishimoto's (** _ **except**_ **Kento** _ **and**_ **Kaiya),** _ **but the plot is mine**_ **. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah namun tidak plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan plot, sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja.** _ **No bash, just for fun. If you don't like this story just go back and don't read. I've warned you. Happy reading, everyone**_ **:)**

 **.**

"Kau datang! Aku kira tidak."

"Istriku…"

Sakura berdiri menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan senang karena satu jam yang lalu ia mengira Sasuke tak akan datang. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Sasuke malah memotong perkataan Sakura dengan menyebut istrinya. Senyum di wajah Sakura sirna sudah.

"…sepertinya istriku membaca semua pesan darimu."

Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam kalimat Sasuke, begitu juga dengan ekspresi yang tampak di wajah Sakura. Istri Sasuke membaca pesan-pesan dari Sakura? Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau yakin dia membacanya?" tanya Sakura menegaskan.

"Semalam aku mengisi baterai ponsel dan pagi ini aku lupa membawanya. Istriku mengantarkan ponselku ke rumah sakit. Dan saat aku membuka kunci layarnya…"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan.

"…yang muncul adalah _thread_ pesan darimu."

Jeda lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Sasuke tampak panik, sedangkan Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Selama ini ia merasa sudah cukup aman dengan hanya mengirimkan pesan kepada Sasuke. Ia bahkan sengaja menghubungi Sasuke pertama kali pada jam tiga dini hari karena ia yakin istri Sasuke sedang tidur pada saat itu. Tapi keberuntungan tak selamanya selalu berpihak padanya. Tidak kali ini.

"Tapi kurasa itu tak berarti apa-apa. Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam pesanku. Apa istrimu mengatakan sesuatu saat mengantar ponselmu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Dia langsung pergi setelah menyerahkannya."

"Ya sudah, bisa saja dia cuma menganggap itu pesan biasa."

"Sakura, istriku begitu perasa. Sepuluh tahun menikah dengannya, aku belum pernah berpaling darinya, bahkan hanya untuk melirik wanita lain," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi kau beranggapan sedang berpaling dari istrimu karena aku?" Ada sedikit perasaan bangga di diri Sakura. Entah mengapa dia yakin Sasuke masih menyimpan nama Sakura di hatinya.

"Itu sebabnya kita bertemu, kan?" jawab Sasuke seraya memandang lurus ke dalam mata Sakura. "Itu sebabnya kau kembali kemari. Kau ingin kita bisa seperti dulu lagi."

Sakura tidak membantah, namun juga tidak mengiyakan. Ia memang ingin kembali ke Jepang. Ia ingin mengajar balet di sini. Dan mengenai Sasuke, entahlah. Sakura memang ingin menemui pria yang pernah sangat ia cintai dulu, dan mungkin sampai sekarang Sakura masih mencintainya. Bahkan sekarang setelah bertemu kembali, rasa cinta itu bukannya memudar malah tumbuh semakin mekar. Salahkah dirinya? Bukankah Sasuke dulu memang miliknya?

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin bertemu hari ini. Aku ingin minta maaf atas segalanya, seharusnya aku tidak bertemu lagi denganmu. Kau sudah memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri, tanpa aku. Dulu kita berpisah karena bertengkar, aku ingin kali ini kita berpisah dengan berdamai. Agar hatiku tenang, begitu juga dengan hatimu."

Sakit, Sasuke merasakan sakit itu lagi. Sakit yang sama seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu. Sakura benar, harusnya mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Mereka hanya semakin menyakiti hati satu sama lain. Tapi jika keputusan ini membuatnya dan Sakura bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka masing-masing dengan tanpa beban, kali ini Sasuke akan bisa menerimanya. Ia punya istri, juga punya anak. Itulah pusat kebahagiaan Sasuke sekarang. Sedangkan Sakura, dia sudah menjadi pusaran masa lalu yang terkadang masih sering menghisap Sasuke ke dalamnya. Tapi kini, sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini semua.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Maaf karena tak pernah memperjuangkan perasaanmu," ucap Sasuke setulus-tulusnya dari dasar hatinya.

Tak terasa setitik air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura. Setidaknya perpisahan kali ini dilakukan karena alasan yang tepat, dan karena kedewasaan mereka berdua.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

Tanpa memberi jawaban Sasuke langsung merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang dulunya penuh gairah, penuh hasrat, penuh kebahagiaan. Kini yang terasa hanyalah perpisahan yang dingin dan menyakitkan. Sasuke bisa merasakan tangisan Sakura dalam pelukannya. Ia tak akan mencoba menenangkannya, karena Sasuke memang bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuk Sakura. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi saja. Setelah ini mungkin Sasuke tak akan bertemu dengan Sakura lagi kecuali karena kebetulan. Ia memejamkan mata. Inilah perpisahan yang tepat di antara mereka berdua. Setelah ini, sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi antara dirinya dengan Sakura, melainkan cinta yang beku dan tergerus masa.

 **.**

Sasuke kembali ke rumah sakit. Ia melewatkan makan siang karena terlalu lama berada di luar. Tak apa, saat pasien sepi nanti ia bisa menyantap sedikit demi sedikit makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh istrinya. Ya, istrinya. Sasuke tak boleh memikirkan wanita lain lagi selain istrinya. Ia duduk di kursinya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Pikirannya pusing, namun hatinya berangsur lega. Ia akan melanjutkan hidup dalam damai seperti sebelumnya. Namun sayang, kedamaian itu ternyata tak berlangsung lama.

"Dokter Uchiha!" panggil seorang perawat yang tergesa-gesa membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada perawat yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Mukanya pucat dan panik. Sasuke menegakkan duduknya. Segala macam keadaan di rumah sakit selalu ditangani dengan tenang. Sasuke belum pernah melihat perawatnya sepanik ini sebelumnya. Ada apa?

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Istri Anda, Dokter…" jawab perawat itu makin panik.

Sasuke tak mampu berpikir. Istriku? Kenapa? Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri perawat. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kini tak sabar.

"Kecelakaan… di UGD," jawab perawat dengan gemetar.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan perawatnya menuju UGD di lantai satu. Sasuke berlari tergesa-gesa, mengesampingkan ketenangan yang selalu ditunjukkannya kala melayani pasien. Beberapa perawat tampak sedang mendorong sebuah ranjang beroda ke dalam UGD dan Gaara juga ada di sana. Begitu melihat apa yang terjadi pada istrinya, dunia Sasuke seakan limbung. Ia berpegangan pada pintu UGD yang terbuka dan Gaara segera menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk lalu mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat.

"Biar aku yang tangani, oke? Percayakan padaku. Kau harus tenangkan dirimu. Berdoalah semoga Hinata baik-baik saja," jelas Gaara menenangkan Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Sasuke, ia langsung berlari kembali ke dalam UGD dan melakukan pertolongan pertama sebelum mendiagnosa lebih lanjut luka apa saja yang ditimbulkan dari kecelakaan tersebut.

Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar apapun, dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tangan dan kakinya kebas, kepalanya pusing tak karuan. Berkali-kali ia menangani pasien kecelakaan di UGD. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda karena yang terbaring di sana adalah istrinya. Istrinya! Wanita yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini menemani hidupnya dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah istrinya karena darah menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Sasuke menangkupkan wajah di kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Sumpah ia seperti mati rasa. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Anak-anak. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Astaga Sasuke bahkan tak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri di kakinya sendiri. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia mencari nomor kontak ayah mertuanya lalu menelponnya. Dengan suara bergetar dan hampir tak jelas akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengabarkan mengenai kecelakaan Hinata. Sasuke meminta ayah mertuanya untuk menjemput anak-anak di sekolah dan membawa mereka pulang. Sasuke minta anak-anak lebih baik di rumah dulu sampai Hinata selesai diperiksa. Mertuanya mengiyakan dan menyampaikan beberapa kalimat untuk menenangkannya. Padahal Sasuke yakin mertuanya juga tak kalah paniknya dengannya.

Ia juga menelpon Neji, sepupu Hinata yang juga seorang dokter namun bertugas di rumah sakit lain. Ia bisa merasakan kekalutan Neji dari suaranya. Neji berjanji akan datang sesegera mungkin. Ia juga menghubungi kedua orang tuanya lalu setelah itu ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ia perlu berpikir sekarang. Apa mungkin ini terjadi karena pesan dari Sakura? Tidak mungkin. Sakura benar, tidak ada hal yang berbau perselingkuhan dari pesan-pesan yang dikirim oleh Sakura. Apa mungkin karena hal lain? Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama serasa di neraka. Pada saat Neji tiba, Hinata masih belum selesai diperiksa. Neji memohon izin untuk membantu pemeriksaan sepupunya dan dia diizinkan. Ino, istri Neji yang datang bersamanya menemai Sasuke dan mencoba menenangkannya. Satu jam kemudian akhirnya Gaara dan Neji keluar dari ruang UGD. Wajah mereka tampak lesu, namun Sasuke yakin mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Ino menahan tangisnya, sungguh itu juga bukan hal yang ingin didengarnya. Apalagi Sasuke, jauh lebih tak bisa menerima hasil pemeriksaan yang sudah dilakukan. Ia kembali terduduk, benar-benar sudah mati rasa.

Hinata koma.

 **.**

 _Ia koma. Tertidur pulas tanpa tahu kapan akan bangun. Lukanya hanya lecet dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuh, tapi kepalanya… sepertinya terbentur cukup keras. Pada apa? Setirkah?_

Sasuke memandangi hasil foto _rontgen_ bagian kepala Hinata karena ia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara dan Neji. Kalau pada saat itu Sasuke memiliki kekuatan untuk memeriksa sendiri keadaan Hinata apakah segalanya akan berbeda? Baik dirinya, Gaara, maupun Neji memiliki kualifikasi yang sama. Tak mungkin mereka salah diagnosa, tapi ada sedikit harapan di hati Sasuke bahwa kali ini mereka salah. Hinata pasti baik-baik saja jika ia yang menanganinya sejak awal saat di UGD.

"Ayo temukan, temukan. Pasti ada yang salah," gumam Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

Neji mengetuk pintu, membukanya lalu berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di satu sisi ruangan yang terdapat lampu untuk menerawang foto _rontgen_. Pria itu berdiri kaku tak bergerak, senada dengan tubuh sepupunya yang terbaring tanpa daya di sisi ruangan yang lain. Selang oksigen dan makanan sudah dipasang. Ia melihat kantung infus, masih berisi separuh. Ia akan mengingatkan perawat untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata beberapa jam sekali untuk mengganti kantung infus dan memeriksa selang-selang yang lain.

Tadinya ruangan ini cukup ramai. Semua keluarga inti datang begitu Hinata dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Orang tua Sasuke, orang tua Hinata, bahkan Kento dan Kaiya juga ada di sini sebelumnya. Para ibu menangis melihat kondisi putri dan menantu mereka yang tak sadarkan diri entah sampai kapan. Para ayah mencoba menenangkan mereka. Hiashi, ayah Hinata, berdiri di dekat putrinya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Mungkin ucapan-ucapan penyemangat agar putrinya kuat dan bisa melewati masa koma ini dan segera pulih.

Kento duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang dan memegang tangan ibunya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Meski wajah itu lebih mirip ibunya namun ekspresi datar yang kini ia tampakkan membuatnya menjadi mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia tidak berbicara apa-apa, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa bocah laki-laki itu begitu menderita melihat apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

Kontras dengan Kento, Kaiya justru meraung memanggili ibunya dan mencoba membangunkannya. Sasuke terpaksa menggendong putrinya dan membawanya keluar dari kamar rawat. Ia tetap menggendong Kaiya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Gadis kecil itu terus menangis dan menggumam, "Ibu… Ibu." Satu jam kemudian akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur di pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tidak tahu jika Kaiya sudah tertidur. Pada saat Hiashi mengajukan diri untuk mengantar anak-anak pulang, Sasuke baru sadar dan mengangsurkan Kaiya ke dalam gendongan Hiashi. Mereka pamit untuk bermalam di rumah Sasuke dan Hinata malam ini untuk menjaga anak-anak. Mereka tidak boleh menginap di rumah sakit. Mereka masih kecil, lingkungan rumah sakit tidak terlalu baik untuk mereka.

Sasuke mengantar kedua orang tua dan mertuanya ke parkiran. Sambil berjalan mereka berdiskusi untuk bergantian menjaga anak-anak selama Hinata dirawat. Pasti Sasuke juga harus menjaga Hinata sehingga anak-anak harus dijaga oleh orang lain. Mereka akhirnya setuju untuk bergantian per tiga hari untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke dan Hinata dan menjaga anak-anak. Termasuk menyiapkan makanan, pakaian dan antar jemput sekolah. Sasuke berterima kasih berkali-kali, menggumamkan rasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan. Tapi kedua orang tua dan mertuanya justru rela melakukan semua ini. Hiashi menepuk pundak Sasuke dan memberinya semangat agar tetap kuat. Para ibu memeluknya satu persatu, menggumamkan kalimat penyemangat yang sama. Bahkan Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, juga memeluknya. Terakhir kali mereka berpelukan adalah saat Sasuke menikah, saat Hinata menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Sekarang Fugaku memeluknya lagi, saat Hinata berada di ambang hidup dan mati. Tiba-tiba saja hati Sasuke nyeri saat mengingat hal itu.

Parkiran yang luas dan penuh mobil ini seketika menjadi dingin sedingin-dinginnya. Ketika semuanya pergi, Sasuke kembali seperti mati rasa. Neji juga pulang sebentar mengantar istrinya namun berjanji untuk kembali lagi nanti. Gaara juga sudah pulang dan akan kembali lagi esok pagi-pagi. Harusnya Gaara ada di sini untuk memantau kondisi Hinata. Namun karena Sasuke juga seorang dokter dan sama pahamnya dengan Gaara dalam mengecek keadaan pasien, Gaara yakin untuk meninggalkan Hinata pada Sasuke saja.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Bahkan untuk berjalan kembali ke kamar rawat Hinata saja rasanya ia sudah tidak sanggup. Kakinya sakit, setiap langkahnya seakan ia menginjak duri. Perjalanan menaiki tangga adalah yang paling menyiksa. Ia harus berpegangan saat kakinya mendaki satu persatu anak tangga agar tak ambruk saat itu juga. Begitu sampai di kamar rawat ia tidak langsung duduk. Ia mengambil foto _rontgen_ otak Hinata di nakas sebelah ranjang lalu melengketkannya ke dinding tempat lampu tambahan berada. Ia menyalakan lampu tersebut lalu mulai mengamati hasil _rontgen_ itu.

"Sasuke, aku perlu bicara padamu," kata Neji.

Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Neji sampai pria itu menegurnya untuk mengajaknya bicara. Sasuke mematikan lampu tambahan dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Neji. Sejak tadi, itulah pergerakan pertama Sasuke yang dilihat oleh Neji. Mereka berjalan ke arah bangku yang berada di luar kamar rawat. Keduanya kini duduk di sana berdampingan. Neji memulai pembicaraan saat Sasuke kembali bergeming seperti mayat hidup.

"Aku tadi mengunjungi tempat kecelakaan Hinata. Menurut saksi mata, Hinata mengambil jalur satu arah yang salah. Ia harusnya belok kanan, tapi ia malah belok ke kiri," jelas Neji.

Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan. Neji mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ia memutar mobil ke kiri sehingga menabrak pembatas jalan dan mobilnya berguling. Setidaknya itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa kepalanya terbentur. Tapi, sedang apa ia di sana? Aku dengar dari perawat di sini beberapa jam sebelum kejadian Hinata datang kemari menemuimu. Itu bukan jalan kembali dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya pergi kemana dia setelah itu?" tanya Neji bingung.

Jantung Sasuke seakan mau keluar dari tempatnya. Ia bertanya dimana tepatnya lokasi kejadian dan ketika Neji menjawab, Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata pergi ke taman yang sama tempat ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Itu sebabnya, Hinata melihat dirinya dengan Sakura. Sasuke menggeram pelan, frustasi. Ini semua salahnya, memang salahnya. Dialah penyebab kecelakaan ini. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas koma yang diderita Hinata. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Neji meremas bahunya. Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menangkap apapun lagi yang dikatakan Neji tapi samar-samar ia mendengar Neji mengatakan, "Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri dengan kejadian ini. Ini bukan salahmu."

 _Iya, ini semua salahku!_ Teriak Sasuke di dalam hati.

Dan malam itu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan meratapi diri tanpa ditemani Neji.

 **.**

 _Sasuke, dia meninggal._

Sasuke tersentak di kursinya yang menempel di dinding ruangan. Sepi, hampir tak terdengar suara apapun. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul dua pagi. Dia pasti tertidur sebentar tadi saat menunggui Hinata.

 _Hinata…_

Sasuke tergesa-gesa berdiri dan memeriksa semua selang, berfungsi. Ia mengecek detak jantung, masih ada dan normal. Ia mendesah lega penuh syukur, meski sebenarnya kondisi Hinata belum menunjukkan perkembangan apapun sejak dipindahkan. Gaara dan Neji bilang mungkin ia akan sadar dalam dua puluh empat jam, secepat-cepatnya. Namun selama-lamanya tidak dapat dipastikan. Mungkin tiga hari, mungkin seminggu, mungkin juga sebulan, tiga bulan, enam bulan, setahun, kepala Sasuke berdenyut menghitung kemungkinan kapan Hinata akan siuman. Ia mengecek kantung infus, hampir habis. Syukurlah ia terbangun. Sasuke keluar sebentar mengambil kantung infus yang baru dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian untuk mengganti kantung infus yang sudah habis tepat saat ia kembali. Setelah menggantinya, Sasuke duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Ia belum pernah memandangi Hinata yang sedang tidur, baru kali ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan, Sayang?" tanyanya pada Hinata. Tentu Sasuke tak mengharapkan jawaban.

"Apa kau bermimpi indah?" lanjutnya. "Seindah apapun mimpi itu, jangan lupa untuk bangun." Kini Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bebas dari jarum infus. "Jika kau bermimpi buruk, seharusnya kau lebih ingat untuk bangun sesegera mungkin."

Sasuke memperhatikan dalam diam, tanpa menyadari pergerakan waktu yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Matahari mulai muncul di langit dan sinarnya menembus kisi-kisi jendela. Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela untuk menggeser tirainya, membiarkan cahaya matahari membanjiri ruangan yang dingin itu agar lebih hangat. Sasuke melihat jam, sudah pukul delapan pagi. Sejak tersentak dari tidurnya semalam Sasuke terjaga hingga sekarang. Ia sudah mengganti infus dua kali lagi. Tak lama seorang perawat masuk untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Uchiha," sapanya. "Sepertinya kau tidak tidur semalaman."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebentar lagi Dokter Sabaku akan masuk dan melakukan pemeriksaan," ia memberitahu.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku tinggal Hinata sebentar padamu? Aku akan kembali dalam dua jam," pinta Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Dokter, jangan khawatir. Serahkan semuanya pada kami," jawab perawat meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke perlu pulang dan mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang mungkin akan ia butuhkan di rumah. Ia tak mau makin merepotkan orang tua dan mertuanya untuk menyediakan apa yang ia butuhkan. Mereka sudah cukup baik untuk menjaga anak-anak, jangan lagi direpotkan karena dirinya. Sasuke membasuh diri, berganti pakaian, dan bergegas mengumpulkan semua yang ia butuhkan ke dalam satu tas. Ia kemudian pergi ke toko bunga dan membeli beberapa batang bunga lavender dan sebuah jambangan untuk meletakkan bunga-bunga tersebut. Ia segera kembali ke rumah sakit dan bertemu Gaara di sana.

"Kau sudah kembali," sapa Gaara begitu Sasuke memasuki kamar rawat.

Sasuke membalas singkat lalu meletakkan jambangan yang sudah ia isi dengan air dari wastafel rumah sakit dan meletakkan bunga yang sudah ia beli ke dalamnya.

"Ini akan menjadi latihan penciuman yang baik," kata Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ini juga jenis wewangian yang ia suka. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Belum ada perkembangan apapun. Masih sama seperti kemarin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan siuman dalam dua puluh empat jam."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk membantah hasil pemeriksaan Gaara. Percuma, yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar.

"Ini semua salahku," gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" panggil Gaara khawatir. "…jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke duduk di kursi tempat ia tertidur semalam.

"Kudengar dari perawat kau terjaga semalaman?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku sempat tertidur, mungkin dua atau tiga jam. Lalu terjaga sampai pagi," jawab Sasuke lelah. Entah karena waktu tidur yang tidak cukup atau karena kejadian ini.

"Mungkin aku akan minta manajer untuk menyiapkan sofa di sini, kalau-kalau kau lelah dan ingin tidur," kata Gaara.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Benar-benar terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk berbicara saat ini. Setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal sedikit lagi kepada Sasuke, Gaara meninggalkannya berdua saja bersama Hinata. Ia harus kembali bekerja. Manajer rumah sakit sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi kepada istri Sasuke dan ia memberikan keringanan kepada Sasuke untuk tidak bekerja selama istrinya koma. Selama ini Sasuke sudah berdedikasi begitu besar kepada rumah sakit. Setidaknya inilah bantuan yang bisa diberikan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuknya, yang mana sangat dihargai oleh Sasuke.

Ketika siang menjelang, ibu Sasuke datang berkunjung sambil membawa makan siang untuknya. Dulu, makanan yang dibawa oleh Mikoto ini adalah makanan kesukaan Sasuke, apalagi jika yang memasaknya adalah Mikoto sendiri. Tapi siang ini, Sasuke hanya memakan tiga suap lalu membiarkan makanan itu dingin. Mikoto prihatin. Bukan hanya pada menantu yang sangat disayanginya tapi juga putranya sendiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka nasib malang ini akan menimpa keluarga putranya. Ia pulang ketika matahari hampir terbenam dan diantar Sasuke sampai ke parkiran. Sebelum pergi ia memeluk Sasuke lagi. Seakan tahu itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh putranya saat ini. Ketika Mikoto pergi, Sasuke merasakan dingin merayap lagi ke tiap sendi tubuhnya.

Perjalanan kembali ke dalam sama menyakitkannya seperti semalam. Selalu seperti itu jika ada yang datang berkunjung untuk menjenguk Hinata. Orang tuanya, mertuanya, anak-anak mereka, Neji dan Ino, teman-teman Sasuke, teman-teman Hinata, dan lainnya. Ruangan itu akan menghangat karena kehadiran mereka semua, namun kembali dingin menyakitkan ketika semuanya pergi. Kini anak-anak mulai paham dengan keadaan ibu mereka. Kento sudah mau berbicara sedikit-sedikit kepada ibunya seakan ibunya bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Kaiya sudah tak menangis meraung lagi, ia juga ikut berbicara seperti Kento kepada ibunya. Mereka tidak sering berkunjung karena tetap harus bersekolah dan mengerjakan PR mereka.

Sesekali Kento menolak pergi ke sekolah. Saat itu Sasuke akan mengecup puncak kepala putranya dan berkata, _Ibu tidak akan senang jika Kento bolos sekolah, Kento tidak mau kalau Ibu marah, kan?_ Setelah itu Kento akan menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berjanji akan pergi ke sekolah dan belajar dengan baik demi ibunya. Sasuke memeluk putranya dan membiarkan Hiashi mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Ruangan kembali sepi.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, dan hari berganti minggu. Tidak ada kemajuan apapun, Hinata tetap seperti saat pertama kali ia dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Otaknya tidak menunjukkan kinerja apapun, membuat Sasuke resah. Sudah tiga minggu, dan semua orang mulai kehilangan harapan. Gaara dan Neji juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Malam itu, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah sakit. Kini mereka sedang duduk di kantin untuk makan malam, yang mana sebenarnya hanya Gaara dan Neji yang sanggup menikmati makanan sedangkan Sasuke tidak. Tubuhnya makin kurus, pipinya juga menirus, matanya sudah menyerupai Gaara dengan lingkaran hitam yang kentara. Ia persis seperti mayat hidup.

"Sudah tiga minggu," katanya kepada Gaara dan Neji setelah hening begitu lama.

Gaara dan Neji masih diam, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Sebenarnya, kita semua adalah pembohong, kan?" lanjut Sasuke. Gaara dan Neji mendengarkan. "Kita selalu mengatakan kepada keluarga pasien untuk tetap tenang, karena pasien baik-baik saja. Padahal kita tak bisa menjamin bahwa memang baik-baik saja. Setidaknya sekarang, aku mulai merasakannya. Semua orang menyuruhku untuk tetap tenang dan berkata bahwa Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Padahal aku tahu, Hinata tidak begitu, dan aku tahu, aku pun tak bisa tenang menghadapi ini."

Gaara dan Neji terpekur, tak satu pun dari mereka mencoba membantah perkataan Sasuke. Dulu iya, di minggu-minggu awal Hinata koma mereka terus menyanggah keputus asaan Sasuke. Sekarang, mereka bahkan sudah tertular.

"Sasuke," panggil Neji. Suara pertama yang keluar sejak mereka tiba di kantin. "Kau sudah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja kepada Sasuke. "Suami-suami lain mungkin sudah berpikir untuk meninggalkan istri mereka yang sakit dan sekarat. Tapi kau, kau tetap setia menunggui Hinata sampai saat ini."

Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Sasuke tersenyum, mungkin hanya di depan kedua anaknya. Padahal dulu ia sering sekali bercanda dengan Sasuke.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal telah mengenalkan Hinata padamu. Sejak pertama sekali kalian bersama aku sudah yakin bahwa Hinata akan aman dan bahagia bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah meragukan hal itu. Sepuluh tahun telah kalian lalui bersama dengan tenang. Mungkin ini hanya ujian dari hubungan kalian," jelas Neji.

Bukannya merasa tenang, Sasuke malah semakin larut dalam penyesalan. Tidak, bukan itu yang terjadi, bukan seperti itu. Semua ini karenanya, Hinata begini karena dirinya. Sejauh ini Sasuke belum menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada siapapun, masih ia simpan rapat-rapat untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang satu-satunya yang ia ingat tentang Sakura adalah betapa salahnya ia menemui wanita itu. Harusnya sejak pertama ia abaikan saja pesan-pesan itu, ia abaikan saja keinginan di hatinya untuk bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Orang tua Sasuke juga belum tahu mengenai masalah ini, entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mereka mengingat mereka begitu mengenal Sakura dengan baik. Bagaimanapun, Sakura pernah dianggap calon menantu di keluarga itu. Tapi Sasuke tak punya cukup keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada siapapun baik itu kepada Fugaku atau Mikoto.

Malam itu Sasuke kembali berselimut dengan penyesalan. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat ketika ia menunggui Hinata untuk sadar, tapi juga begitu cepat ketika menyadari tak ada perkembangan apapun yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan sadar. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin seperti menggenggam salju di musim dingin. Terkadang ia berhalusinasi bahwa Hinata menggenggam balik tangannya. Namun setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, bahkan satu jari pun tidak ada yang bergerak. Sasuke mendesah pelan, terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

Pernah sekali Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang duduk di sofa. Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar berniat untuk tidur. Biasanya dia hanya duduk di sofa lalu kemudian ketiduran. Ia melihat jam, sudah jam sepuluh. Terapis Hinata pasti sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dua minggu setelah koma Gaara mulai menyarankan agar Hinata mendapatkan terapi. Di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja ada seorang terapis handal, Dokter Tsunade. Ia memberikan terapi dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kaki Hinata perlahan-lahan agar otot-ototnya tidak kaku. Sehingga nanti jika Hinata sadar, ia tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk bergerak. Lebih parahnya bisa-bisa ia merasa dirinya lumpuh, padahal tidak. Ia juga memuji Sasuke yang selalu mengganti bunga yang layu dengan bunga baru yang harumnya semerbak agar penciuman Hinata tetap baik. Ia mengatakan kepada Sasuke agar jangan berhenti melakukannya. Sasuke mengiyakan.

Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan melipat selimut. Ia kemudian menghampiri Hinata dan merapikan selimutnya yang agak berantakan setelah diterapi.

"Pagi, Sayang," katanya seraya duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

Sasuke hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia sangat ingin ketika Hinata sadar nanti, Sasuke lah orang pertama yang akan dilihat oleh Hinata. Ia ingin Hinata tahu bahwa ia selalu menungguinya, bahwa ia selalu setia di sini menungguinya dengan harapan yang membuncah akan kesadarannya.

Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan aktifitas mereka di pagi hari. Di hari ia bekerja dan anak-anak sekolah mereka akan bangun lebih awal. Hinata akan sibuk menyiapkan air untuk mandinya dan anak-anak, serta pakaian kerjanya dan seragam sekolah anak-anak. Setelah itu ia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Sedangkan Sasuke akan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi dan memanaskan mesinnya beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum miris membayangkan Hinata yang akan mengomel jika tahu Sasuke belum mandi. Bahkan saat akhir pekan pun, meski mereka akan lebih lama berada di ranjang hingga pukul tujuh, setelah itu Sasuke harus sudah mandi. Hinata juga akan membangunkan anak-anak dan menyuruh mereka langsung mandi meskipun harus kejar-kejaran dulu.

Anak-anak selalu akan bertanya mereka akan pergi kemana di akhir pekan. Meski tidak selalu keluar rumah namun Hinata tahu bagaimana membuat suasana rumah tetap hidup. Mereka terkadang bermain petak umpet dan ia akan selalu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi orang yang mencari, sedangkan Sasuke, Kento dan Kaiya akan bersembunyi. Mereka juga suka bermain _scrabble_. Hinata akan berpasangan dengan Kaiya dan Sasuke akan berpasangan dengan Kento. Grup yang kalah harus mencuci piring setelah makan siang atau makan malam. Di malam hari mereka akan menonton film di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang nonton. Sasuke selalu memilih film yang bagus dan aman ditonton anak-anak, Hinata mempercayakan soal ini kepadanya.

Tapi sudah beberapa akhir pekan tidak mereka lalui bersama. Kento dan Kaiya memang selalu menjenguk ibu mereka di akhir pekan. Namun tidak ada permainan petak umpet, tidak ada _scrabble_ , tidak ada hukuman cuci piring, dan tidak ada menonton film. Mereka hanya datang dan sesekali berbicara dengan Hinata tentang hari-hari yang mereka lalui di sekolah. Bagaimana pelajaran mereka, teman-teman mereka, guru-guru mereka, dan kejadian-kejadian unik yang mereka lalui tanpa ada Hinata, dan mereka berharap Hinata ada bersama mereka dan mengalaminya juga.

Saat malam menjelang anak-anak akan diantar pulang. Sore ini giliran Fugaku dan Mikoto yang menjaga mereka. Anak-anak mencium pipi ibu mereka kemudian memeluk Sasuke. Kento protes karena tubuh ayahnya yang semakin kurus. Ia menyuruh Sasuke makan lebih banyak setelah itu. Sasuke tersenyum dan menggendong Kento untuk menciuminya berkali-kali. Berikutnya giliran Kaiya yang mendapat perlakuan sama. Mereka melambaikan tangan kepada ayahnya dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Sasuke mengantar mereka sampai parkiran dan setelah itu keadaan kembali sunyi sepi.

Sasuke kembali terpuruk dalam kesedihannya yang rutin.

 **.**

 **Wohoo gaesss,** _ **calm down**_ **,** _ **relax. I told you this is just for fun, right?**_ **XD**

 **Saya agak kaget pas baca** _ **review**_ **dari pembaca semua, ternyata respon untuk cerita ini cukup luar biasa. Makasih banyak banyak buat apresiasinya ya,** _ **dears**_ **:***

 **Trus untuk menjawab pertanyaan mengenai, emang bisa ya udah nikah puluhan tahun tapi masih ingat mantan? Jawabannya : BISA BANGET. Waktu saya kuliah dulu saya selalu mengira setiap pasangan yang menikah itu karena saling cinta, tapi semakin saya tua perspektif mulai berubah. Khususnya di Indonesia, menikah dilakukan karena banyak faktor, seperti umur, takut dibilang ga laku, takut dilangkahi adik, dijodohin, dan yang paling** _ **mainstream**_ **adalah karena materi. Ga dikit juga kok yang udah pacaran lama tapi malah nikah sama orang lain yang lebih mapan. Ya jelas aja masih ingat ingat mantan. Inilah realitanya. Makanya saya bilang cerita ini sebenarnya cukup rasional, bisa dialami siapa aja, kecuali bagian Hinata kecelakaan dan koma, itu untuk mendramatisasi hehehe**

 **Saya sih pengennya aktif lagi di dunia menulis, karena belakangan ini juga mulai rajin baca lagi. Jadi harus dibarengi sama nulis biar ga kepenuhan hehe jadi mudah-mudahan ga ngilang lagi. Tapi plisss jangan suruh masukin cerita yang lama lagi yaaa. Kemaren saya apusin karena stresssss XD trus** _ **file**_ **aslinya juga saya udah ga ingat nyimpannya dimana.** _ **Forgive me, please.**_ **Btw semoga** _ **chapter**_ **dan** _ **footnote**_ **ini bisa menjawab semua** _ **review**_ **dari pembaca yak, udah saya ringkas. Dan saya sebenarnya cukup senang karena ada beberapa pembaca yang udah bisa nebak kelanjutan dari cerita ini,** _ **sooo surprising! 'Her'**_ **itu siapa? Hmm siapa yaa….**

 **Akhir kata semoga betah baca cerita ini sampe abis. Mungkin masih ada sekitar tiga** _ **chapter**_ **lagi.** _ **Thank youuuuuu**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**All the characters here are**_ **Masashi Kishimoto's (** _ **except**_ **Kento** _ **and**_ **Kaiya),** _ **but the plot is mine**_ **. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah namun tidak plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan plot, sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja.** _ **No bash, just for fun. If you don't like this story just go back and don't read. I've warned you. Happy reading, everyone**_ **:)**

 **.**

Sasuke memandangi dirinya di cermin, tampan. Ia membenarkan dasi kupu-kupunya lalu merapikan jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia sampai memesan setelan khusus untuk hari ini, meski ini bukan hari bahagianya. Ia melihat pantulan lain dari seorang pria yang sedang duduk di satu sisi ruangan. Ia tampak gugup.

"Kau gugup?" tanyanya, setengah tersenyum.

Pria itu berdiri lalu berjalan mondar-mandir, kelihatan semakin gugup.

"Tenanglah, Neji. Santai saja," ucap Gaara tanpa berpaling dari ponselnya.

Neji menarik dan menghembuskan napas berkali-kali. "Kalian tidak paham," cerca Neji.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya pacar. Tiba-tiba sudah menikah saja," kata Gaara, masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kami memang tidak berpacaran. Tapi aku sudah kenal lama dengannya," jelas Neji.

Gaara tampak tertarik, buktinya perkataan Neji berhasil memalingkan dirinya dari ponselnya. "Kau jatuh cinta diam-diam?" selidiknya.

Neji menatap kedua wajah junior yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara itu. Neji tidak punya banyak teman, apalagi sahabat. Ia termasuk orang yang anti-sosial. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan dua junior di universitas fakultas kedokteran tempat mereka bertiga menimba ilmu, entah mengapa Neji merasa cocok dengan kedua orang ini. Mungkin karena ketiganya sama-sama anti-sosial. Semacam hanya mereka bertiga yang paham candaan-candaan sarkastik yang mereka lontarkan ke orang-orang. Neji bahkan tidak punya teman yang cukup dekat dari angkatannya, dia justru terlihat lebih sering bersama dua juniornya yang tak sengaja ia temui saat praktek kerja lapangan di sebuah rumah sakit. Saat itu Neji menjadi _team leader_ dari kedua juniornya ini. Akhirnya mereka menjadi dekat dan tak terpisahkan hingga sekarang, setidaknya saat Neji belum menikah. Setelah ini mereka tidak akan bisa sedekat dulu lagi.

"Gadis ini sahabat dari sepupuku. Karena ayah dari sepupuku selalu menyuruhku untuk menemaninya pergi kemanapun, maka aku juga akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu karena mereka selalu bersama kemana-mana," jelas Neji. "Ya, awalnya memang biasa saja…"

"…lalu lama-lama jadi cinta," potong Gaara menggoda Neji.

Neji menggaruk lehernya. "Anggap saja seperti itu," jawabnya malu-malu.

Terdengar suara ketukan dengan cepat di pintu.

" _Neji, kau sudah siap?"_ tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Sudah!" jawab Neji.

Pintu terbuka lalu kepala seseorang melongok ke dalam, memindai ruangan. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Neji. Ia melihat penampilan Neji dari atas sampai bawah kemudian merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Aku berani sumpah kau adalah pengantin pria paling tampan di dunia ini," katanya senang.

Neji tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Apakah Ino sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, kok," jawab gadis itu.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," kata Neji sambil melangkah maju namun langsung ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Tidak boleh! Itu pantang," kata gadis itu lantang. "Kau harus bersabar menunggunya di altar."

Sasuke dan Gaara tertawa, menarik perhatian Neji.

"Astaga, aku sampai lupa," kata Neji. Kemudian menarik tubuh gadis itu agar berdiri di depannya dan menggenggam kedua bahunya. "Perkenalkan, ini sepupuku, Hyuuga Hinata. Usianya dua tahun di bawah kalian."

Sasuke dan Gaara memperhatikan gadis di hadapan mereka. Ia mengenakan gaun putih selutut, _high heels_ berwarna silver yang tak terlalu tinggi, rambutnya disanggul rendah dengan sedikit hiasan, dan riasan wajah yang natural. Gadis ini terlihat manis.

"Hinata, ini Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara."

Gadis bernama Hinata itu mengangsurkan tangan untuk menjabat Sasuke dan Gaara. "Halo," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

 _Sentuhan pertama Sasuke dan Hinata._

"Kalian benar-benar cuma sepupu? Mirip sekali, hanya berbeda warna rambut," tanya Gaara heran.

"Jelas saja kami mirip, ayah kami kembar," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke dan Gaara tampak terkejut. Mereka memang dekat dengan Neji, tapi hanya mengenal keluarga intinya saja. Tidak dengan paman dan sepupunya.

"Iya, benar. Nanti kalau kalian bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan ayahku, berarti itu adalah ayahnya Hinata," jelas Neji yang mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Eh, ayo, kita harus bergegas," ajak Hinata. "Ayo, kalian berdua juga," kata Hinata pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Mereka berempat berjalan keluar ruangan menuju _venue_. Neji memilih taman belakang rumahnya yang sangat luas sebagai tempat resepsi pernikahannya. Semua tamu undangan tampak sudah hadir dan menduduki kursi masing-masing. Udara hari ini cukup hangat namun matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terik. Hari yang sempurna. Sasuke memperhatikan Neji yang berdiri di altar dengan gugup, jauh lebih gugup ketimbang di kamarnya barusan. Namun ketika pengantin wanitanya berjalan menuju altar didampingi oleh ayahnya, kegugupan Neji digantikan dengan senyum bahagia. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Neji sebahagia itu.

Setelah janji suci pernikahan selesai dilakukan, semua tamu undangan bebas melakukan apa saja. Ada yang menikmati makanan, ada yang berdansa, ada juga yang berfoto bersama pengantin. Sasuke mencari-cari Gaara dan mendapatinya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis, yang Sasuke yakini baru saja dikenal Gaara di sini. Ia menggeleng, _kebiasaan_ , pikirnya.

"Minum?" tawar seseorang.

Sasuke melihat gelas berisi minuman sari buah di depannya lalu memalingkan pandangan kepada yang memberikannya. Sepupu Neji. Ia mengambil gelas itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Gadis itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke, menikmati minuman yang sama. "Temanmu dimana?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengendikkan kepala ke arah tempat Gaara berdiri. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke lalu berkata 'Oh' sebagai respon.

"Siapa nama istri Neji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ino," jawab Hinata singkat sambil mencoba meraih buah di dalam gelas.

"Kata Neji dia sahabatmu," lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata kini memandangnya. "Iya, dari SMA. Aku senang sekali waktu Neji bilang ingin melamar Ino. Sebenarnya mereka sudah saling suka sejak lama, tapi tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkan lebih dulu. Rasanya tenang sekali melihat sepupu kesayanganmu menikah dengan seseorang yang sudah kau kenal dengan baik. Dan menyenangkan juga saat melihat sahabatmu menikah dengan anggota keluargamu. Semacam tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lama-lama untuk mengenal calon pasangan. Wajar saja Neji bisa mengambil keputusan dengan cepat untuk menikah karena ia sudah mengenal calon istrinya dengan baik.

"Kau bisa berdansa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Mereka kemudian bergabung dengan tamu undangan lain yang sedang berdansa.

"Uchiha- _san_ ," panggil Hinata ketika mereka berdansa.

"Sasuke… panggil saja Sasuke."

 **.**

Sasuke melirik jam tangan, sudah waktunya makan siang. Ia meregangkan otot-otot dan sedikit menguap. Pasien hari ini sepi. Ia kemudian berjalan malas keluar ruangan dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Oh, maaf," ucapnya spontan. Ia kemudian tampak kaget melihat siapa yang ia tabrak barusan. "Hinata?"

"Ah, Sasuke," sapa Hinata senang. "Sudah lama sekali."

Sejak pernikahan Neji, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi sedang apa dia di sini?

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak ada yang sakit. Aku menemani Ino cek kandungan, sepertinya dia hamil," jawab Hinata dengan kegirangan tertahan.

"Neji ada di sini? Dia tidak bilang."

Hinata menggeleng. "Neji sedang ada operasi penting, tidak bisa ditinggal. Dan di sana tidak ada dokter spesialis kandungan. Itu sebabnya dia menyuruh kami kesini."

Sasuke merespon singkat lalu tidak tahu lagi apa yang perlu dikatakan.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Kau mau ikut? Mungkin kita bisa minum kopi," ajak Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tadi ke toilet sebentar dan sepertinya sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Ino. Dia pasti mencariku sekarang."

Tampak sedikit kekecewaan di raut wajah Sasuke.

"Mungkin lain kali?" lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mereka kemudian bertukar nomor ponsel.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," ucap Hinata lalu kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa."

 **.**

"Hey, sudah menunggu lama?"

Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya dari ponsel kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri di dekatnya sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya. Padahal baru saja ia ingin mengirim pesan kepada gadis itu bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat janji mereka dan sedang menunggunya.

"Baru saja," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

 _Tidak ada riasan, tidak ada_ dress _mini yang ketat, tidak ada_ high heels _yang membuatnya tinggi menjulang_. Sasuke sempat memindai penampilan gadis itu hari ini. Ya, Sasuke memang tidak bilang mau mengajak kencan, cuma mengajaknya minum kopi. Mungkin itu sebabnya gadis ini tidak memikirkan soal penampilannya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos lengan pendek dengan _outer_ tanpa lengan berwarna _pink soft_ , celana longgar di bawah lutut dan sepatu kets Adidas berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia kucir. Selalu berbeda setiap mereka bertemu.

Akhir pekan berikutnya mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi. Kali ini Hinata mengenakan blus rajut longgar sepinggul berwarna merah, _hotpants_ , dan Converse. Sepertinya Hinata memang tidak menganggap serius ajakan dari Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa, Sasuke justru merasa begitu nyaman. Gadis itu selalu tampil apa adanya, tertawa riang jika ada sesuatu yang lucu, menghabiskan seluruh makanannya tanpa takut gendut, bahkan tak peduli bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Biasanya setelah beberapa kali berkencan, seorang gadis akan bertanya bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Tidak sedikit juga yang menuntut tangannya ingin digenggam ketika jalan berdua. Namun Hinata, tak pernah sekalipun mempersoalkan itu semua. Lagipula bagaimana Sasuke mau menggenggam tangan gadis itu jika selalu saja ada makanan yang dipegangnya. Eskrim, roti isi, kentang goreng, dan lainnya. Sasuke cukup takjub melihat semua makanan itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi bentuk tubuh Hinata yang…

"Hey, _eyes up here, dude_!" kata Hinata ketika merasa Sasuke melihat terlalu lama ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke nyengir karena tertangkap basah. Hinata menyuapkan sesendok eskrim ke mulut Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Jujur sebenarnya Hinata cukup malu dengan bentuk tubuhnya meski banyak yang bilang semua gadis justru ingin memiliki tubuh seperti dirinya.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di pintu depan rumah Neji namun tak cukup berani untuk mengetuknya. Semalam Neji mengirim pesan kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa pagi ini ia ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Karena itu, Sasuke terpaksa membatalkan janji dengan Hinata karena ia panik kalau Neji tahu ia sering pergi bersama Hinata. Ya… sebenarnya bukan masalah besar juga kalau Neji tahu. Tapi ia tidak cukup yakin Neji akan senang dengan hal ini. Bisa saja Neji menyuruh Sasuke ke rumahnya pagi ini untuk menghajar pemuda itu habis-habisan karena sudah berani berkencan dengan Hinata. Entahlah kalau selama ini yang mereka lakukan memang bisa disebut kencan.

Sasuke mengumpulkan keberanian lalu mengetuk pintu, seorang PRT yang membukanya, membuat Sasuke menghembuskan napas yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia diantar ke halaman belakang tempat Neji sedang minum teh bersama istrinya yang hamil muda. Tanpa sadar Sasuke kembali menahan napas.

"Ia sudah datang," kata Ino kepada Neji begitu melihat Sasuke muncul di pekarangan.

Sasuke bertatapan dengan Neji dan lelaki itu tersenyum. _Neji tersenyum!_ Entah karena senang atau karena hal lain, Sasuke belum dapat memastikan.

"Akan kutinggal kalian berdua sekalian mengambilkan teh untuk Sasuke," kata Ino lagi sambil pamit dan meninggalkan Neji berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, duduklah di sini." Neji menunjuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Ragu-ragu, Sasuke menuruti perkataan Neji. Ia mencoba menyamankan diri dan bersikap setenang mungkin. Ekspresinya datar seperti biasa namun dalam hatinya berkecamuk akan banyaknya spekulasi.

"Ada yang ingin kubahas denganmu. Namun ini bukan paksaan, kau boleh memikirkannya terlebih dahulu," Neji memulai.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai respon dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ini soal Hinata."

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya hampir melompat dari tempatnya, namun ekspresi di wajahnya tetap tenang meski mulai memucat.

"Aku berjanji pada Paman Hiashi untuk mencarikan suami yang tepat untuk Hinata. Tapi selama ini aku tidak begitu mengenal pria-pria yang dekat dengannya. Ia tidak sering punya hubungan serius dengan seorang lelaki. Aku juga bertanya pada Ino, dan dia bilang Hinata pernah sesekali membahas tentang dirimu padanya."

Jika Neji memperhatikan dengan jelas, bulir-bulir keringat mulai memenuhi pelipis Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" panggil Neji serius.

Sasuke tidak menjawab namun Neji tahu ia sedang menyimak.

"Kau adalah salah satu orang baik yang aku kenal cukup dekat. Dan karena kau juga sudah kenal dengan Hinata, ya… mungkin kau…" Neji bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan. "…mau memikirkan untuk menikahi Hinata." Akhirnya Neji berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Entah Sasuke sadar atau tidak, sebuah senyuman kini tersungging di bibirnya. Ini tidak semenakutkan yang ia kira. Neji justru setuju jika Sasuke punya hubungan yang serius dengan Hinata.

"Aku akan menikahinya," janji Sasuke.

Neji tampak kaget. "Benarkah? Kau tidak mau memikirkannya terlebih dahulu?"

"Kau tahu, karena ini aku sampai membatalkan kencanku dengan Hinata. Sekarang aku akan menjemputnya."

Sasuke berdiri lalu meninggalkan Neji yang masih terlihat bingung. Ia ingin menghentikan Sasuke dan bertanya apa maksudnya dengan kencan bersama Hinata. Apa mereka memang sudah lama berkencan? Bagaimana mungkin Neji bisa tidak tahu?

Sasuke melangkah mantap ke depan pintu rumah Hinata dan mengetuknya tanpa ragu. Ia berharap yang membuka pintu adalah Hinata, bukan PRT seperti di rumah Neji barusan. Benar saja. Hinata membuka pintu dengan wajah cemberut. Sepertinya kesal karena Sasuke membatalkan janji tiba-tiba. Namun begitu melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu, raut wajahnya langsung berubah dan ia menggumam senang.

"Sasuke?" Hinata memandang pemuda itu, tak percaya bahwa orang yang sudah membatalkan janji dengannya kini berada di depan pintunya.

Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah cincin ke hadapan Hinata. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?" pintanya.

Saking senangnya Hinata melompat dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap Hinata dan membiarkan kakinya menggantung di udara.

 _Pelukan pertama Sasuke dan Hinata._

Hiashi ingin tahu ada kegaduhan apa di depan pintu dan melihat putrinya dipeluk dengan bebas oleh seorang pemuda. Ia berdehem, menarik perhatian dua muda mudi itu. Sasuke buru-buru menurunkan Hinata lalu menggumamkan maaf kepada ayahnya. Hiashi tampak tidak senang. Namun setelah menjelaskan maksud dari kedatangan Sasuke siang itu, Hiashi menerima Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka dan mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk meminang putrinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pendekatan dua keluarga karena Hiashi tahu bahwa calon menantunya adalah teman baik keponakannya. Dan orang tua Sasuke juga tahu bahwa calon menantu mereka adalah sepupu dari sahabat anak mereka. Hanya dalam tiga bulan resepsi pernikahan pun diselenggarakan. Sasuke kini merasakan kegugupan yang pernah dialami Neji. Ia bahkan merasa jauh lebih gugup. Gaara dan Neji ada untuk mendampinginya, Ino juga ada meski sedang hamil besar.

Kegugupan itu tetap ia rasakan ketika berdiri di altar. Dia bahagia sekaligus gugup luar biasa. Ia sampai berkali-kali mengeringkan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. Namun begitu melihat Hinata berjalan ke altar didampingi oleh ayahnya, Sasuke merasa mantap. Ia yakin inilah jalan hidupnya. Begitu ia menggenggam tangan Hinata setelah dilepas oleh ayahnya, dan ketika ia melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah calon istrinya, Sasuke yakin, wanita inilah yang akan mengisi kehidupannya dengan berbagai hal yang luar biasa. Keyakinan itu semakin besar saat ia mencium mempelai wanitanya.

 _Ciuman pertama Sasuke dan Hinata._

Di awal-awal pernikahan mereka habiskan dengan mencari rumah yang cocok untuk ditinggali. Sementara ini mereka tinggal bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto. Hiashi sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan meskipun kadang-kadang masih ingin berada di dekat putrinya. Begitu mendapatkan rumah idaman mereka langsung pindah dalam dua minggu.

Hinata benar-benar tahu cara menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Semua pekerjaan rumah ia kerjakan sendiri tanpa bantuan PRT. Ia beranggapan masih belum membutuhkannya. Saat Sasuke pulang tak jarang ia mendapati dapur yang berantakan seperti habis dilempar granat. Namun makanan juga tersedia di atas meja dan Hinata selalu sudah rapi dan bersih untuk menyambutnya. Masalah dapur bisa ia bereskan nanti, katanya. Meski awalnya tidak seenak masakan Mikoto namun Sasuke tak pernah protes. Ia selalu menghabiskan semua makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh Hinata. Dari hambar, asin, manis, pedas, gurih, semuanya pernah dicicipi oleh Sasuke. Semakin lama masakan Hinata semakin enak untuk dinikmati. Rasanya pas walau belum sempurna. Tapi Sasuke yakin suatu hari nanti rasa masakan Hinata akan setara dengan masakan ibunya.

Hinata selalu ada, bahkan di saat tersulit. Ia akan memangku kepala Sasuke dan membelai rambutnya saat Sasuke merasa penat setelah bekerja, ia akan bangun dan menemani Sasuke jika terjaga di malam hari, ia akan memeluk Sasuke dan mengelus-elus punggungnya sampai Sasuke tertidur, dan masih banyak lagi yang Hinata lakukan untuknya.

Setahun lebih setelah menikah, akhirnya Hinata mengandung. Sasuke hampir saja melompat kegirangan ketika menemukan hasil foto USG di dalam tas bekal makan siangnya. Hinata ingin memberinya kejutan, dan istrinya berhasil melakukannya. Begitu tiba di rumah ia langsung memeluk dan mengangkat Hinata tinggi-tinggi. Terlalu bahagia untuk berkata-kata dan ia pun tak bisa menemukan kata yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.

Awal-awal kehamilan tidak banyak perbedaan yang dialami Hinata. Namun beranjak lima bulan banyak hal yang berubah. Hinata akan sering tertidur saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol. Sasuke akan menggendong dan memindahkannya ke kamar. Memakaikannya selimut yang hangat saat cuaca sedang dingin. Terkadang ia juga sering terjaga di malam hari. Sasuke akan menemaninya sambil mereka menonton TV atau sekedar membahas persiapan kelahiran bayi mereka. Hinata mulai sering merasa pegal di kakinya dan Sasuke akan selalu memijatnya. Tak jarang Hinata akan tertidur saat melakukan itu semua. Pernah juga ketika sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Sasuke memandangnya heran dan bertanya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

Hinata masih diam lalu melihat jam di dinding. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangnya dan kembali bertanya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Katakan saja kau mau apa, hmm?" Sasuke yakin Hinata sedang mengidam sesuatu.

"Aku ingin Red Velvet," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke kembali melihat jam, sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Apakah mungkin masih ada _pastry_ yang buka di jam segini?

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku beli."

Hinata ingin menahan Sasuke namun ia sudah bangkit untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ia berkendara dengan ngebut, berharap masih bisa mengejar sebelum toko tutup. Ia melihat satu persatu _pastry_ namun kebanyakan sudah pada tutup. Namun ia tetap menyusuri jalan, berharap masih ada yang buka. Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya ketika melihat sebuah _pastry_ yang sebenarnya sudah tutup namun masih ada karyawannya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menggedor-gedor pintu toko.

"Maaf, Tuan, kami sudah tutup," kata karyawan _pastry._

"Tolong, istriku sedang hamil," pinta Sasuke.

Karyawan _pastry_ tak tega dan akhirnya menerima kedatangan Sasuke untuk membeli sebuah _cake_ Red Velvet yang syukurnya masih ada. Sasuke menggumamkan banyak terima kasih lalu buru-buru masuk ke mobil dan kembali ke rumah. Setibanya di rumah Sasuke langsung memotong _cake_ tersebut untuk Hinata. Namun hanya satu potong saja yang dihabiskan olehnya. Ia bilang sudah cukup dan ingin pergi tidur. Sasuke mengangguk paham kemudian menyimpan sisa Red Velvet ke dalam kulkas. Mungkin Hinata ingin memakannya lagi besok. Tapi keesokan harinya Hinata bilang ia tidak mau lagi memakan _cake_ tersebut. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Hinata mual. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa. Ini memang sudah cukup sering terjadi, namun Sasuke tak pernah marah. Ia bisa membawa sisanya ke rumah sakit dan memberikannya kepada perawat yang bertugas. Mereka selalu senang jika Sasuke membawakan sesuatu untuk mereka.

"Kami harap kau punya anak sebelas, Dokter," canda para perawat setiap mendapatkan makanan yang harusnya untuk Hinata namun ia malah mual setelah memakannya. Sasuke hanya balas tersenyum pada mereka.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari terbangun di pagi hari dan memandangi istri dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar. Sasuke selalu menyukai momen ini. Ia akan memperhatikan Hinata yang mondar-mandir dari ranjang. Apalagi saat Hinata berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Dengan _dress_ longgar dan rambutnya yang disanggul, sosoknya tampak begitu memukau. Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajahnya berubah, meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke melompat dari ranjang dan segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya ini adalah hari yang sudah mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Persalinan berjalan normal, Hinata juga baik-baik saja meski harus tinggal sehari untuk dirawat demi kepulihan. Saat perawat membawa anak mereka yang sudah dimandikan dan dibedong, Sasuke tak mampu mengalihkan perhatian dari buntalan kecil itu.

"Anak Anda laki-laki, Dokter. Selamat!" ucap perawat seraya menyerahkan bayi tersebut untuk digendong ayahnya.

Ayah. Sasuke sekarang sudah jadi seorang ayah. Ia menerima bayi mungil itu dengan hati-hati. Ia belum berpengalaman menggendong bayi namun tak kuasa untuk menolak bayi yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Sasuke takjub melihat si kecil. Matanya hitam legam seperti matanya, namun rambutnya biru keunguan seperti milik ibunya. Bayi itu tertawa, seperti menyadari bahwa itu adalah ayahnya. Sasuke terharu, rasanya ingin menangis bahagia saat jari telunjuknya digenggam oleh bayinya. Hidupnya kini sempurna. Bayinya sehat dan ASI-nya tercukupi.

Uchiha Kento, nama yang dipilih Sasuke untuk bayinya. Kehadirannya membuat rumah semakin ramai. Tangisnya di tengah malam, celotehnya di siang hari, tawa riangnya saat bermain. Sasuke terus mengikuti tumbuh kembang anaknya. Namun seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki, mereka cenderung lebih dekat dengan ibunya. Sasuke iri. Saat tidur bertiga Kento selalu memeluk ibunya. Ia ingin dipeluk juga.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap Hinata suatu hari. "Anak laki-laki memang kebanyakan seperti itu. Semoga saja yang ini perempuan supaya dia lebih dekat padamu," lanjut Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya.

Sasuke tak paham apa maksudnya. Namun akhirnya ia mengerti, istrinya hamil lagi! Sempurna, hidup Sasuke semakin terasa sempurna ketika bayi kedua mereka lahir. Benar saja, kali ini perempuan. Rasanya seperti mengalami _dejavu_ ketika mengingat kedua bayinya sangat mirip saat lahir. Sasuke bahagia luar biasa, benar-benar tidak tahu harus disampaikan dengan cara bagaimana.

Keduanya tumbuh sehat dan cerdas. Selalu akur meski sesekali bertengkar karena mainan. Namun keduanya saling menyayangi dan sulit untuk dipisahkan. Hinata benar, Uchiha Kaiya, putrinya, lebih sering bermanja-manja pada Sasuke. Namun Hinata tidak iri sepertinya. Karena saat Sasuke bekerja sudah pasti Kaiya akan menempel pada ibunya.

Sepuluh tahun yang indah dan penuh kebahagiaan. Bukan hanya bagi Sasuke tapi juga bagi istri dan kedua anaknya. Mereka sangat dijaga, dilindungi, dikasihi. Sasuke adalah suami siaga dan ayah yang baik. Jika anak-anak sakit ia sendiri yang akan menanganinya. Ia juga mengajarkan beberapa hal kepada Hinata untuk merawat anak-anak ketika mereka jatuh sakit. Saat akhir pekan Sasuke akan menemani anak-anak bermain saat Hinata sibuk mempelajari buku resep masakan untuk membuat makanan yang belum pernah mereka makan sebelumnya. Mereka selalu bergantian menerapkan disiplin dan membela ketika anak-anak berbuat nakal. Namun mereka tak pernah bertengkar karena hal itu.

Tapi karena satu hal, semuanya seakan jungkir balik. Sasuke memang berjalan menuju masa depan, namun seperti ada belenggu di kakinya yang terus mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Sasuke perlahan mulai lupa, namun sepertinya waktu dua belas tahun belumlah cukup lama untuk melupakan enam tahun yang juga begitu istimewa. Ia hampir saja melepas belenggu tersebut saat sebuah telpon masuk merusak semuanya.

" _Sasuke?"_

" _Sakura?"_

" _Kau masih ingat aku?"_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa lupa."_

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Pukul empat pagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas. Sudah beberapa malam dia memimpikan hal yang sama. Awal perkenalannya dengan Hinata, pertama kali mereka berkencan, saat ia melamar Hinata, pernikahan mereka, lahirnya kedua anak dan bagaimana mereka membesarkan keduanya. Dan mimpi-mimpi itu selalu diakhiri dengan saat Sasuke menerima telpon dari Sakura. Setelah itu mimpinya berakhir dan ia pun terbangun. Inilah mengapa Sasuke memilih untuk terus terjaga, ia mulai terganggu dengan mimpi-mimpi itu. Bukan, bukan bagian yang ada Hinata dan anak-anaknya. Tapi bagian dia mengangkat telpon dari Sakura. Seakan-akan ada yang ingin memberitahunya bahwa itulah yang menyebabkan ini semua.

Seandainya saja Sasuke tak mengangkat telpon itu, maka tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya pun Sasuke mengangkat telpon namun tak mengindahkan ajakan dari Sakura, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Terlalu banyak seandainya yang dipikirkan Sasuke, tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sekarang ia hanya perlu fokus pada kesembuhan Hinata, tapi kapan Hinata akan sadar?

Sudah hampir empat minggu, masih belum ada kemajuan apapun, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Bukan hanya resah, namun Sasuke mulai putus asa. Ia tidak akan letih menunggu sampai kapanpun itu, asalkan memang ada tersisa secercah harapan bagi Hinata untuk siuman. Masalahnya semua orang telah sepakat. Jika sudah lewat lima minggu dan Hinata masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran, maka mereka akan mulai berdiskusi untuk menentukan nasib Hinata selanjutnya. Saat percakapan ini terjadi Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tidak memberikan pendapat apapun, dia tidak mau jika rumah sakit lepas tangan akan Hinata. Dia tidak mau sungguh.

Sasuke merunduk, menumpukan kepala di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di sisi ranjang Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata, kemudian menangis.

 **.**

 **Mungkin kesannya saya** _ **update**_ **cerita ini buru-buru, ya? Tapi ya anggap aja kayak baca satu buah buku. Kalo capek berenti, trus nanti lanjut lagi hahaha.**

 **Haloo Bernadette Dei ^^ Buat yang nanya tentang Sakura, mungkin doi bakalan muncul lagi nanti. Makasih buat ve dan Carlyy yang udah mau berbagi cerita ^^ Kayaknya** _ **chapter**_ **lalu cukup menguras emosi ya. Jadinya di** _ **chapter**_ **ini saya buat santai-santai dulu. Dan selalu ada yang bisa nebak saya bakalan bikin apa. Ada yang mau nebak lagi kira-kira di** _ **chapter**_ **depan saya buat apa?** _ **I'll wait it on the review list**_ **^^ Maacih buat semua pembaca :***


	5. Chapter 5

_**All the characters here are**_ **Masashi Kishimoto's (** _ **except**_ **Kento** _ **and**_ **Kaiya),** _ **but the plot is mine**_ **. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah namun tidak plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan plot, sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja.** _ **No bash, just for fun. If you don't like this story just go back and don't read. I've warned you. Happy reading, everyone**_ **:)**

 **.**

Malam di minggu keempat.

Sasuke dan Gaara berdiri bersebelahan di taman samping rumah sakit. Sasuke sudah berada di sini sejak dua jam yang lalu. Gaara khawatir, sangat khawatir karena saat Sasuke bilang ia hanya ingin keluar sebentar mencari udara segar, ternyata ia tak kembali setelah dua jam. Gaara menyusulnya, menemukannya di taman, sedang berdiri entah menatap apa. Gaara menghampirinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke, ini jam satu pagi. Kalau kau tidak kembali ke dalam, kau pun akan jatuh sakit karena angin malam ini," kata Gaara. Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke mendesah pelan di sampingnya.

"Ini semua salahku," gumam Sasuke.

Gaara mendengus, muak mendengar Sasuke terus mengatakan itu selama seminggu terakhir. Menurut Gaara, Sasuke sudah mulai kehilangan akal sejak memasuki minggu keempat istrinya koma. Ia sudah tak melihat Sasuke yang dulu lagi. Entah seperti apa bentuk Sasuke yang sekarang, Gaara tak sanggup mendeskripsikannya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan itu?" sela Gaara dengan suara meninggi. "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Hinata mengalami kecelakaan tunggal, dan itu bukan karenamu!" Kini Gaara mulai emosi.

"Ya, itu karena aku," balas Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan emosi Gaara yang meluap-luap.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, hentikanlah!"

"Ini memang salahku…"

BUG!

Sasuke meringis tertahan, tubuhnya hampir limbung ketika kepalan tangan Gaara menonjok pipi kirinya. Matanya mengerjap, kesadarannya kembali dengan cepat. Tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup membuat Sasuke terhuyung.

"Astaga!" ucap Gaara panik ketika menyadari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Ia tak berniat sampai begitu, sungguh.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menggapai kursi duduk di taman, lalu bersandar di sana.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya, menghentikan apapun yang ingin dikatakan Gaara selanjutnya. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

Gaara dirundung perasaan bersalah. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke dan kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," ucapnya lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," sela Sasuke, tak mengindahkan ucapan maaf Gaara. Sasuke melanjutkan ketika Gaara hanya diam tak merespon. "Kau ingat Sakura?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengernyit. "Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya balik. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa dengan dia?" Tentu saja Gaara ingat, wanita itu mantan kekasih Sasuke. Dulu Gaara cukup mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Dia di sini, sudah kembali."

Gaara tidak mengerti. "Kau menemuinya?" Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Berapa kali?" kejarnya.

"Tiga kali. Yang ketiga bersamaan dengan hari kecelakaan Hinata," jawab Sasuke.

Gaara mencoba mencerna jawaban Sasuke, lalu wajahnya berubah pucat ketika memahami semuanya. "Tidak mungkin!" ucapnya tak percaya. "Jangan bilang Hinata melihat kalian bertemu," lanjutnya, masih tak percaya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku juga berpendapat sama sepertimu."

Gaara memegangi kepalanya. Bingung, panik, resah, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari awal? Maksudku mungkin aku bisa memberimu… nasehat?" Gaara juga tak tampak yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Percuma, semua sudah terjadi," ucap Sasuke, sudah lupa dengan denyut di pipi kirinya.

"Kau… masih mencintai Sakura?" Gaara bertanya hati-hati.

Sasuke mendesah, "Entahlah."

"Sasuke, ini pendapatku. Tapi karena bukan aku yang mengalami, aku hanya bisa berkomentar. Selama ini aku kira kau sudah melupakan wanita itu. Tapi tampaknya kau mulai bimbang ketika ia kembali kesini."

Sasuke tak merespon, menunggu perkataan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Kurasa, kau merindukan Sakura, maksudku jika kau merindukannya, itu karena dia mendadak meninggalkanmu saat kau merasa dialah cinta sejatimu. Sedangkan Hinata, dia selalu berada di sisimu, tidak pernah jauh darimu. Kau bersama Sakura selama enam tahun, hanya berdua saja, cintamu hanya untuknya. Tapi dengan Hinata, setelah dua tahun menikah kalian punya anak, jelas kasih sayangmu terbagi setelah itu. Mungkin kau jadi bimbang karena tidak bisa memahami perasaanmu sendiri."

Sasuke menyesapi segala perkataan Gaara dan akhirnya paham mengenai apa yang ia rasakan. Gaara benar, perasaannya kepada kedua wanita itu berbeda, tidak bisa disamakan karena situasi dan kondisinya juga berbeda. Salahnya Sasuke adalah dia tidak merenunginya dulu sebelum memutuskan bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah," Gaara melanjutkan. "Yang sudah terjadi, ya sudah. Sekarang kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan selanjutnya mengenai Hinata."

Sasuke tahu, cepat atau lambat pembicaraan ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi sebenarnya ia belum siap untuk membahasnya.

"Berapa lama lagi istriku boleh dirawat di sini?" tanya Sasuke, mau tak mau membahasnya juga.

"Delapan minggu lagi," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ia harus dirawat di rumah. Ini jalan terbaik. Kau sendiri bisa memantau keadaan Hinata. Dokter Tsunade juga bersedia memberikan terapi di rumah. Cuma itu yang bisa kita rencanakan sejauh ini," jelas Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Tapi kau harus sudah kembali bekerja minggu depan, Sasuke."

Sulit bagi Gaara untuk menyampaikan perkataan manajer rumah sakit kepadanya. Sasuke sudah terlalu lama cuti, ia harus segera kembali bertugas. Hati Gaara pilu memikirkan Sasuke yang terpaksa kembali ke rutinitasnya semula sementara istrinya masih terbaring tak berdaya, tanpa kejelasan kapan akan siuman.

"Mau tidak mau, kan?" tanya Sasuke seperti bisa membaca isi pikiran Gaara.

Mereka kemudian diam. Menikmati keheningan yang merayap di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sasuke akhirnya menurut ketika Gaara membujuknya kembali ke dalam. Sasuke masuk ke kamar rawat, hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata. Ia tidak berniat tidur, selama ini juga tidak. Ia duduk di dekat ranjang, menangkupkan wajahnya ke satu tangannya. Ia mulai terisak pelan. Denyut di pipinya sudah hilang, namun tidak dengan denyut di hatinya.

"Bangunlah, Sayang," gumamnya pelan, masih terisak.

"Kumohon bangunlah…" Mulai tersedu-sedu.

"Anak-anak membutuhkanmu."

Sasuke kini merasa dirinya begitu cengeng, namun tetap tak kuasa menghentikan tangisnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata ke pipi dan tangannya. Bahunya berguncang, tampak sangat ringkih dan tak berdaya kini.

"Aku membutuhkanmu…"

 **.**

"Kento dan Kaiya merindukanmu," ucap Mikoto.

Keesokan harinya Fugaku dan Mikoto berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Mereka ingin menjenguk menantu mereka sekaligus berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Setidaknya luangkanlah satu dua hari bersama mereka," lanjutnya.

Ibunya benar, sejak Hinata dirawat di rumah sakit Sasuke terus menungguinya. Ia belum pernah tidur di rumah sejak saat itu. Kento dan Kaiya selama ini ditemani oleh kakek dan nenek mereka. Kadang juga Paman Neji dan Bibi Ino. Mungkin Kento dan Kaiya ingin sesekali ditemani ayah mereka.

"Syukur Ibu mengingatkan, aku memang ayah yang buruk."

Fugaku menggeleng. "Jangan berkata begitu. Lagi pula Kento dan Kaiya baik-baik saja, Hinata lah yang harus kita prioritaskan. Jadi, kapan kau akan bersama anak-anak?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Mulai besok sampai lusa aku akan bersama mereka," jawabnya.

Sasuke menepati janjinya. Kento dan Kaiya senang bukan kepalang saat melihat Sasuke memasuki kamar tidur mereka di pagi hari. Sasuke membangunkan mereka, mengucapkan _ayo lekas mandi karena kita akan pergi makan es krim._ Setelah itu anak-anak sudah berada di pelukannya, tertawa girang melepas rindu dengan ayah mereka.

Sasuke sendiri yang memandikan anak-anak, pertama Kento kemudian Kaiya. Ia juga yang memilihkan pakaian dari lemari, lalu memakaikannya kepada anak-anak. Biasanya Kento memakai sendiri pakaiannya karena merasa sudah besar. Namun hari ini spesial, ia senang ayahnya yang memakaikan pakaiannya. Sedangkan Kaiya lebih sulit. Ia suka kalau rambutnya dikepang, sedangkan Sasuke tak tahu cara melakukannya. Walau begitu Kaiya cukup puas dengan Sasuke yang menyisir rambutnya. Rambutnya hanya digerai, dan Kaiya tidak keberatan.

Sasuke sendiri sudah bercukur dan merapikan rambut. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan jins serta sepatu kets. Ia juga menyiapkan jaket untuknya dan anak-anak, jaga-jaga kalau mereka pulang kemalaman. Mereka kini telah berada di dalam mobil. Kento minta duduk di jok penumpang sedangkan Kaiya tetap berada di jok belakang seperti biasa. Sasuke mengingatkan anak-anak untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman, lalu beranjak pergi ketika sudah memastikan anak-anak merasa aman.

Mereka memulai hari dengan sarapan di sebuah kafe yang sudah buka pagi-pagi sekali. Sasuke memesankan panekuk dengan madu dan susu coklat hangat untuk Kento dan Kaiya, lalu sepiring roti isi dan kopi untuk dirinya. Anak-anak terbiasa sarapan dengan sereal di rumah, namun mereka merasa sangat senang ketika mencicipi makanan manis itu. Rasanya seperti pengalaman baru. Sasuke harus membersihkan sisa-sisa panekuk di sekitar mulut Kaiya dan tertawa karenanya, kemudian menggumamkan _percuma saja sudah mandi_.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan senang, lalu beranjak ke mal untuk berbelanja. Anak-anak melompat kegirangan saat ayah mereka mengatakan mereka boleh membeli apa saja yang mereka inginkan hari ini. Lalu kedua anak itu sudah sibuk menarik-narik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi ke toko yang mereka inginkan. Kento membeli mainan yang banyak, berkilah bahwa mainan di rumah sudah pada rusak dan usang. Sasuke tak melarang, namun ikut memilihkan mainan yang akan mereka bawa pulang.

Kento menunjuk sebuah replika robot Gundam _limited edition_ yang harganya sangat mahal. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan label harga yang tercetak di rangka robot itu karena ia sudah berjanji untuk menyenangkan anak-anak hari ini. Lain lagi dengan Kaiya, ia menginginkan satu set boneka _Barbie_ lengkap dengan rumah mini dan pakaiannya. Sasuke tidak melarang, hanya sedikit bingung bagaimana cara membawanya pulang. Kemudian karyawan toko menjelaskan bahwa mainan itu bisa diantar oleh kurir mereka ke rumah dan Sasuke lega mendengarnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang tidak sebentar dan uang yang cukup banyak di toko mainan, mereka kembali berkelana. Kali ini Sasuke mengajak anak-anak ke bioskop untuk menonton film animasi baru yang sedang tayang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menonton di bioskop karena kegiatan rutin mereka menonton film di rumah. Sasuke membelikan anak-anak satu _cup_ besar _popcorn_ dan tiga gelas minuman soda untuk mereka nikmati saat menonton. Ini hari sabtu, bioskop penuh dengan muda mudi berpacaran dan keluarga yang juga mengajak anak-anak mereka, membuat studio hampir penuh. Anak-anak menonton dengan tenang, mulut mereka penuh dengan _popcorn_ dan mereka menikmati film sampai habis.

Selesai menonton mereka mencari makan siang. Biasanya anak-anak paling susah disuruh makan, tapi hari ini mereka makan dengan lahap. Mereka memilih gerai _sushi_ yang cukup terkenal dan masih berada di mal yang sama. Sasuke memperhatikan kedua anaknya yang sibuk mengunyah _sushi_. Pemandangan yang menurut orang lain biasa saja tapi baginya begitu luar biasa. Sejak Hinata sakit mereka sudah jarang pergi keluar seperti ini. Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena jarang memperhatikan anak-anak karena terus berada di rumah sakit. Ia hampir saja kehilangan momen spesial ini jika Mikoto tidak mengingatkannya.

Kaiya menyorong sepotong _sushi_ ke hadapan Sasuke. Ia mengerti kemudian membuka mulut agar Kaiya bisa menyuapkannya. Kento tak mau kalah, melakukan hal yang sama. Ia kembali protes seperti sebelumnya karena Sasuke makan terlalu sedikit. Kini mereka bergantian menyuapkan _sushi_ ke mulut Sasuke, membuat Sasuke hampir menangis karenanya. Andai Hinata ada di sini dan melihat ini semua.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu agak lama di gerai _sushi_ karena kekenyangan dan asyik mengobrol. Hari sudah hampir sore ketika mereka membeli es krim. Meski sudah makan belasan piring _sushi,_ kedua anak itu masih sanggup memakan seporsi besar es krim. Meski anak-anak makan dengan berantakan, Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Nanti setelah selesai Sasuke akan membersihkannya. Kaiya kembali menyuapkan es krim ke mulutnya, mengingatkannya kepada Hinata saat melakukan hal yang sama bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Es krim itu manis, namun terasa pahit begitu ia mengingat Hinata. Ia ingat sekali wajah Hinata yang merona setelah menyuapkan es krim itu kepada Sasuke, malu-malu setelah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi selanjutnya. Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke gerai _sushi_ setelahnya.

Setelah makan es krim mereka menghabiskan sore itu di taman. Awalnya hanya duduk-duduk, mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Meski sebenarnya hanya Kento dan Kaiya yang terus mengoceh sedangkan Sasuke mendengarkan. Hari ini, anak-anak sama sekali tidak membahas mengenai ibu mereka. Mereka seperti menyadari itu adalah hal yang sensitif yang bisa membuat ayah mereka sedih. Anak-anak ternyata jauh lebih tabah dari Sasuke, dan mereka tidak ingin merusak momen hari ini.

"Kento ingin main layang-layang?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat beberapa anak menerbangkan layang-layang di tengah taman.

Kento mengangguk antusias. Sasuke membeli sebuah layang-layang yang dijual tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk kemudian mengajarkan kepada Kento cara menerbangkannya. Meski beberapa kali gagal dan hampir saja tersangkut di pohon, namun Kento yang dibantu oleh Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membawa layang-layang itu terbang ke langit. Sasuke membiarkan Kento sendirian setelah itu untuk menikmatinya. Ia kembali duduk bersama Kaiya. Mendengarkan gadis kecil itu bercerita tentang sekolah dan teman-temannya.

Menjelang matahari terbenam mereka bertiga beranjak pulang. Anak-anak juga sudah tampak kelelahan. Begitu sampai di rumah Sasuke memesan makanan secara _delivery_. Anak-anak meminta bantuannya untuk mengerjakan PR, sehingga Sasuke memilih untuk makan malam di rumah saja. Besok masih hari minggu, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali anak-anak tidak mengerjakan PR didampingi ayah mereka. Mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ketika makanan sudah sampai, anak-anak tetap mengerjakan PR sambil Sasuke menyuapkan makanan kepada mereka.

Hari ini benar-benar istimewa, rasanya tidak ingin cepat berakhir. Tapi malam semakin larut dan anak-anak harus tidur. Sasuke agak kesulitan menidurkan mereka karena itu memang biasanya dilakukan oleh Hinata. Ia tak kehabisan akal. Ia ajak anak-anaknya ke kamar tidurnya dan Hinata dan akhirnya malam itu mereka tidur bertiga, masing-masing Kento dan Kaiya berbaring di kanan dan kiri Sasuke, memeluk ayah mereka.

Pagi cepat menjelang dan anak-anak sudah bangun dan mandi tanpa perlu Sasuke suruh. Mereka masih bersemangat seperti kemarin, yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan lagi. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengajak mereka bermain seperti kemarin, Sasuke membawa anak-anak ke rumah sakit. Anak-anak tidak kecewa, mereka justru senang bertemu dengan ibu mereka. Seperti biasa Kento dan Kaiya akan duduk di dekat ibu mereka dan menceritakan banyak hal meski mereka tahu Hinata tidak akan meresponnya. Kaiya beranjak dari ranjang Hinata kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ayah, kapan Ibu akan bangun?" tanya Kaiya pada ayahnya.

Jika saja pertanyaannya tidak semenyakitkan itu, Sasuke akan menilai putrinya berbicara dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Sesegera mungkin, Sayang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa Ibu merasakan sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

"Seharusnya tidak, tapi Ayah juga tidak tahu."

Kaiya berhenti bertanya dan kembali memperhatikan Hinata. Kento masih terus berbicara, berharap dengan mendengar suaranya ibunya akan terbangun dan memeluknya.

Sasuke merasa ia perlu menginap kembali di rumah sakit malam ini juga. Itu sebabnya ia menelpon ibunya dan minta tolong untuk menjaga anak-anak malam ini. Ibunya menyanggupi. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan sisi Hinata lama-lama. Rasanya ada yang salah, walau sebenarnya hanya dia yang terlalu khawatir.

Menjelang sore Sasuke membawa anak-anak kembali ke rumah. Di perjalanan Sasuke mampir ke sebuah swalayan karena Kaiya mengatakan dia butuh _crayon_ untuk pelajaran menggambar besok. Yang di rumah sudah pada habis. Sasuke mengiyakan dan sekarang ia berada di dalam swalayan dan anak-anak tetap berada di mobil. Ia mencari barisan peralatan sekolah dan menemukan banyak sekali merek dan jenis _crayon_ di sana. Sasuke bingung harus membeli yang mana, karena biasanya Hinata yang selalu belanja kebutuhan anak-anak. Ia menyesal tidak pernah ikut serta sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke merasa sangat merindukan Hinata. Sasuke memejamkan mata lalu berpegangan pada rak yang berisi penuh _crayon._ Rasanya ia bisa ambruk jika tak melakukan itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang begitu dekat mendadak menjadi jauh ketika kesadarannya hilang? Ketika ia kembali membuka mata, Sasuke mengambil sekotak _crayon_ secara acak dan segera menuju kasir untuk membayarnya.

Begitu keluar dari swalayan Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Ia memandang ke jalan tempat kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Dia rindu pada istrinya, sangat merindukannya. Entah sampai kapan dia akan bertahan dalam kondisi ini, entah sampai berapa lama lagi.

"Ayah baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Kento yang kini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ayah lama sekali kembali, Kento khawatir."

Sasuke berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan putranya.

"Ayah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menjemput Ayah."

Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk anaknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya mengacak pelan rambut putranya kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Kento kembali ke dalam mobil. Ia menyerahkan _crayon_ yang sudah dibelinya kepada Kaiya dan anak itu sangat senang menerimanya.

"Ayah memang hebat! Ini yang biasa dibelikan oleh Ibu," ucap Kaiya.

Sasuke hampir tak percaya mendengarnya, padahal ia asal ambil saja tadi. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, sedikit. Merasa bahwa ternyata ia sehati dengan Hinata dalam segala hal, membuat Sasuke semakin merindukannya.

Malam ini Sasuke menidurkan anak-anak lebih awal karena mereka besok harus sekolah. Selesai makan malam anak-anak sudah di kamar dan Sasuke menemani mereka sebentar. Ia mengatakan bahwa besok pagi Sasuke sudah di rumah sakit, sedangkan Kento dan Kaiya akan ditemani oleh Nenek Mikoto. Anak-anak mengangguk paham dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

Sasuke turun dan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil air dingin dari kulkas lalu menuangnya ke gelas dan meminumnya seraya duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Ia seperti merasakan sentuhan tangan di bahunya yang biasa dilakukan Hinata ketika ia terjaga di malam hari dan Hinata menyusulnya ke dapur untuk minum. Namun saat Sasuke melihat ke samping, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia mulai berhalusinasi lagi. Cukup lama Sasuke duduk sendirian di sana sebelum berjalan menuju ruang baca. Mungkin ia akan membawa beberapa buku untuk dibaca di rumah sakit, pikirnya. Ketika memilah-milih buku yang akan ia bawa, Sasuke menemukan setumpuk kertas karton di bawah meja baca tempat ia biasa menaruh buku yang belum selesai dibaca. Sasuke mengambilnya lalu duduk di atas karpet dan membuka tumpukan kertas karton itu.

Sasuke terkejut. Di dalamnya ada tulisan _Happy 10th Anniversary, Mom and Dad!_ Lalu ada gambar khas anak-anak di bawahnya, namun Sasuke mengetahui bahwa itu adalah gambar dirinya dan Hinata. Sasuke melihat kertas karton yang lain, isinya adalah gambar mereka berempat sedang berdiri di depan rumah mereka. _Forever Together_ tertulis di bawahnya. Masih ada beberapa kertas karton lagi dan Sasuke melihatnya satu persatu. Takjub, Sasuke bahkan tak tahu menahu anak-anak membuat gambar-gambar ini.

"Ayah ternyata di sini," kata Kento yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang baca.

"Oh, hai. Kemarilah," pinta Sasuke seraya meraih tangan putranya lalu mendudukkannya di sampingnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya, Kento sudah memberitahunya duluan.

"Harusnya dua minggu yang lalu ulang tahun pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu, kan? Kento dan Kaiya membuat ini semua untuk merayakannya."

Sasuke merangkul putranya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang. Ini bagus sekali. Ayah benar-benar tidak menyangka."

Lama mereka hanya diam memandangi kertas-kertas karton bergambar yang terserak di hadapan mereka. Kemudian sepasang tangan kecil melingkari leher Sasuke.

"Kaiya juga terbangun?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menarik lengan putrinya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kaiya tidak bisa tidur," rajuknya.

"Tapi nanti saat Nenek datang kalian harus sudah tidur."

Anak-anak tidak menjawab. Masing-masing melihat hasil kerajinan tangan mereka.

"Kita harus menyimpan ini semua. Nanti saat Ibu bangun, Kento dan Kaiya akan menunjukkannya pada Ibu. Ibu pasti akan sangat senang," kata Sasuke kepada kedua anaknya.

Mereka mengangguk paham dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dua puluh menit kemudian anak-anak kembali diantar Sasuke ke kamar. Kali ini ia memastikan keduanya benar-benar terlelap, baru ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan. Tepat pukul sepuluh malam Fugaku dan Mikoto tiba dan mereka berbincang sejenak dengan Sasuke sebelum keduanya beristirahat di kamar tidur tamu. Sasuke sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan ke rumah sakit setelah berbaring sejenak.

Ia masuk ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang kini terasa begitu dingin. Meski ranjang ini besar, namun ia dan Hinata selalu tidur berdekatan. Untuk sejenak Sasuke dapat merasakan harum tubuh Hinata, lalu ingat bahwa itu mungkin hanya pengharum ruangan. Sasuke merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tidur nyenyak. Baru saja terlelap sudah kembali terjaga. Bahkan berbaring dalam posisi seperti ini saja baru ia rasakan lagi semalam, kemudian malam ini. Matanya menutup kemudian membuka lagi dengan pelan. Sasuke tidak berniat tidur, ia hanya ingin berbaring saja sebentar dan akan ke rumah sakit sebelum tengah malam. Namun apa daya rasa kantuk menyergapnya dengan cepat.

Sasuke tak bisa melawan dan saat ia kembali memejamkan mata, ia ketiduran.

 **.**

 _Hinata di sana, mengenakan_ dress _putih yang baru saja Sasuke belikan untuknya kemarin. Ia berada di taman, memandangi bunga-bunga yang mulai tumbuh subur di halaman rumah mereka. Hinata tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Sasuke ingat bagaimana tangan Hinata penuh dengan tanah ketika berkutat dengan bunga-bunga itu ketika menanamnya dulu._

" _Di sini kau ternyata."_

 _Hinata menoleh, mendapati Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata berlari mendekat dan memeluk suaminya. Sasuke membalas pelukan itu, begitu lama, enggan untuk melepaskannya. Wangi tubuhnya menenangkan, seperti menghirup wewangian aroma terapi._

 _Setelah melepaskan pelukan, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang telah ia tanam, seperti ingin memamerkannya kepada Sasuke. Ia kemudian berbalik saat mereka berada di tengah-tengah bunga yang bermekaran._

" _Sasuke, apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Sasuke memandangnya heran. "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya._

 _Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan menjauhi Sasuke._

" _Sayang, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke bingung._

 _Hinata tidak berbalik, ia terus berjalan. Sasuke ingin mengejarnya tapi kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia ingin memanggil Hinata namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan._

' _Hinata, jangan pergi!' ia berteriak dalam hati. Namun ia tahu Hinata tak dapat mendengarnya._

 _Tubuh Hinata semakin menjauh dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan._

 _Hinata…_

 **.**

Sasuke tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ia melihat jam di dinding dan kaget ketika melihat jarum pendek jam tersebut menunjuk ke angka dua. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang ketiduran. Ia mencari-cari ponselnya, ternyata berada di dalam saku jaket yang ia letakkan di sudut ranjang. Sasuke meraih jaket dan merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil ponsel dari sana. Matanya membulat ketika nama Gaara muncul di layar, ia mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Halo."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Gaara, mencoba mencernanya agar tak salah kaprah. Perlu tiga kali bagi Gaara untuk mengulangi kata-katanya karena Sasuke menggumam tak percaya.

" _Cepatlah datang."_ Kata-kata Gaara yang terakhir sebelum sambungan terputus.

Sasuke masih duduk di ranjang, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk kakinya yang mendadak mati rasa. Ia turun perlahan dari ranjang, mengenakan jaketnya lalu meraih kunci mobil. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong saat ia menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumah. Ia bahkan tidak berpamitan kepada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan pelan. Ia harusnya melaju cepat agar tiba sesegera mungkin di rumah sakit. Namun tangan dan kakinya terus gemetaran, Sasuke harus hati-hati. Sambil menyetir Sasuke memutar kembali kata-kata Gaara di otaknya seperti kaset yang rusak. Mencoba memahami apakah Gaara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau ia yang salah dengar. Tapi tidak mungkin, Gaara mengatakannya tiga kali secara jelas. Sudah pasti itu maksudnya.

"Tunggu aku, Sayang…"

Sasuke hampir kesulitan mengendalikan laju mobil. Untungnya jalanan kosong di jam segini sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir diklakson atau menabrak kendaraan lain.

"Kumohon tunggulah aku…"

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit biasanya hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, tapi bagi Sasuke rasanya begitu lama sekali. Wajahnya tampak datar, tapi banyak spekulasi berkelebat di otaknya. Bahkan ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Sasuke berjalan seperti mayat hidup.

Ia menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada satpam yang berjaga malam dan meminta tolong untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Satpam mengambil kunci dari tangannya yang tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan mendapati tatapan para perawat yang bertugas di malam hari. Ia tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan mereka semua, karena ia sendiri juga seperti kehilangan emosi dalam dirinya. Sasuke hampir mengumpat ketika mendaki tangga. Harusnya kemarin Hinata dirawat di lantai satu pikirnya. Tapi kini memikirkan hal itu sudah terlambat. Sudah sangat terlambat.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Hinata. Pintunya terbuka sedikit, dan Sasuke dapat melihat siapa saja yang ada di dalam. Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan, menarik perhatian dari semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Sasuke melangkah maju, ragu-ragu. Ada Gaara, Dokter Tsunade, dan beberapa perawat yang kini memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Sasuke deskripsikan. Semua selang sudah dicopot, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang perawat mencopot selang terakhir.

Gaara mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada semua orang, lalu mereka semua berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Saat berpapasan, Gaara menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan berkata, "Kami akan membiarkan kalian berdua saja."

Lalu mereka semua keluar dan Sasuke mendengar suara pintu menutup di belakangnya. Sasuke berjalan perlahan menghampiri ranjang kemudian duduk di sisinya. Ia tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya merunduk, kemudian memeluk perut istrinya.

 **.**

 **Okeh, satu** _ **chapter**_ **lagi. Saya usahain cerita ini cepat selesai karna saya udah mulai mengendus akan ada banyak tugas yang harus saya kerjakan ke depannya.** _ **But please, stay for the last chapter. I'll make all of you satisfied, I promise.**_ **Dan seperti janji saya, kalo saya buat cerita berikutnya bakalan saya selesaiin dulu baru saya** _ **upload**_ **secara rutin. Makanya saya selesaiin ini buru-buru sebelum** _ **mood**_ **-nya ilang dan ditenggelamkan oleh kerjaan yang menumpuk wkwk (lebay abisss).**

 _ **Review chapter**_ **lalu yang saya baca banyak yang ngaku sedih bahkan ada yang nangis. Saya agak ga nyangka juga cerita ini bisa mempengaruhi emosi pembaca,** _ **which is**_ **itu memang tantangan terberat di dalam menulis. Membuat pembaca bisa merasakan emosi yang sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh tokoh dalam cerita.**

 **Ada juga yang nanya kayaknya** _ **update**_ **-annya pendek. Bocoran dikit biasanya saya ngetik satu** _ **chapter**_ **itu 10 halaman di MWord. Soalnya saya pribadi sih agak bosan kalo dalam satu** _ **chapter**_ **itu terlalu panjang, kecuali untuk** _ **oneshot**_ **ya. Tapi memang ada beberapa tipe cerita yang walaupun panjang tapi kita bisa nyaman bacanya. Nah, saya belum sampe di tahap ini. Takutnya di tengah jalan pembaca malah bosan trus klik** _ **back**_ **:D**

 **Halo, Yuki Ryota! Saya sendiri juga ga paham dengan kemampuan menulis saya. Kadang nulis kata-kata motivasi juga banyak yang bilang bagus dan ngerasa lebih semangat setelah baca. Padahal itu cuma ngalir aja dari dalam kepala dan sebenarnya untuk nyemangatin diri sendiri yang sering stres ini XD**

 _ **Well,**_ **Upe** _ **love you all.**_ **Semoga terhibur dengan** _ **chapter**_ **ini. Yoooot!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**All the characters here are**_ **Masashi Kishimoto's (** _ **except**_ **Kento** _ **and**_ **Kaiya),** _ **but the plot is mine**_ **. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah namun tidak plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan plot, sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja.** _ **No bash, just for fun. If you don't like this story just go back and don't read. I've warned you. Happy reading, everyone**_ **:)**

 **.**

 _Cepatlah datang…_

 _Tunggu aku, Sayang…_

 _Kumohon tunggu aku…_

Sasuke membuka pintu dan melihat semua orang telah berada di ruang kamar rawat Hinata. Ada Gaara dan juga Dokter Tsunade serta beberapa perawat. Sasuke sempat membeku ketika semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya, kecuali seorang perawat yang sedang sibuk mencopot selang-selang. Ekspresi mereka tidak dapat digambarkan, membuat Sasuke cemas. Apa yang Gaara katakan di telepon benar, Sasuke juga tidak salah dengar.

Gaara memberi isyarat kepada semua orang di ruangan. Mereka menurut, kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka menuju ke luar ruangan. Saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Gaara mengatakan, "Akan kutinggalkan saja kalian berdua." Setelah itu Sasuke hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata.

Dia melihat tubuh yang kaku itu, kemudian menghampirinya. Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa langsung memeluk perut istrinya. Masih belum ada kata-kata yang memenuhi ruangan. Sampai ketika Sasuke merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya, ada jari-jari mungil yang menyusuri rambut hitamnya, Sasuke mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya, tersedu sekuat-kuatnya. Sempat terhenti sebentar ketika telinganya menangkap kata-kata _aku di sini_ , yang meski diucapkan dengan susah payah, namun Sasuke tahu itu suara istrinya. Dan tangisannya semakin membahana di dalam ruangan. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan perutnya basah karena air mata Sasuke.

 _Dia bangun, sudah bangun, ya Tuhan dia sudah bangun!_ teriak Sasuke keras-keras dalam hati. Sedikit menyesal karena bukan dialah yang Hinata lihat pertama kali ketika sadar. Tapi tak mengapa, yang penting dia sudah bangun, dan Sasuke lega karenanya.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Aku habis menemani anak-anak. Tadinya aku mau langsung kemari tapi aku ketiduran," jawab Sasuke sambil memandang istrinya yang tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Kau terlihat berantakan," kata Hinata lagi. Sasuke kembali memeluk perut istrinya dan menangis lagi sekuat-kuatnya.

Setelah itu serangkaian tes dilakukan oleh Gaara dan Dokter Tsunade. Sasuke menunggu sambil menghubungi orang tuanya, mertuanya, serta Neji. Seperti Sasuke, mereka juga tidak percaya awalnya. Sempat merasa bahwa Sasuke mulai depresi karena kondisi Hinata. Tapi setelah diyakinkan, mereka semua akhirnya percaya dan mengatakan akan segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Hinata.

Tepat pukul lima pagi, semua orang sudah berkumpul di kamar rawat Hinata. Hinata juga sudah selesai menjalani tes. Akan diketahui segera dampak dari koma yang dialaminya. Ketika semua orang termasuk Kento dan Kaiya berbicara dengan Hinata, Sasuke memilih untuk mendiskusikan hasil pemeriksaan Hinata dengan Gaara.

"Dia pulih dengan cepat, aku terkejut. Biasanya para pasien yang baru sadar dari koma semacam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya. Mereka cenderung stres karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya bekerja dengan tidak seharusnya. Tapi Hinata tidak begitu." Gaara mulai menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya mulai jam berapa dia sadar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekitar jam dua belas malam. Perawat yang mengecek kondisinya yang pertama kali menyadari jari Hinata bergerak-gerak. Kemudian dia memanggilku yang kebetulan sedang mendapat tugas jaga malam. Aku segera ke ruangannya dan ternyata matanya sudah terbuka. Awalnya dia sempat panik, namun ketika melihatku dia berangsur tenang. Aku menelpon Dokter Tsunade dan menyuruhnya segera datang. Aku tidak langsung menghubungimu karena aku ingin Dokter Tsunade memeriksanya lebih dulu. Saat Dokter Tsunade datang, Hinata bersikeras ingin duduk, dan kami berdua membantunya. Saat itulah kami yakin bahwa Hinata sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Baru setelah itu aku menghubungimu dan meminta perawat untuk melepas semua selang." Gaara menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya, dia bertanya padaku sedang ada dimana dan kenapa badannya terasa kaku. Lalu aku jawab dia mengalami kecelakaan dan koma. Dia tampak heran, lalu aku tanya apa dia ingat kenapa bisa mengalami kecelakaan, dan dia menjawab tidak ingat apa-apa. Dia tidak ingat kejadian apapun sebelum kecelakaan," jawab Gaara.

Sasuke merasa semakin lega, karena Hinata yang sudah sadar dan juga karena Hinata tidak ingat apa-apa sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Itu artinya, jika kecelakaan kemarin karena Hinata melihat Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, maka Hinata sudah pasti tidak ingat dengan kejadian itu. Tapi bisa saja Hinata tidak ingat karena baru bangun dari koma, besok atau lusa kemungkinan besar ingatannya akan kembali. Ini membuat Sasuke menjadi resah. Sepertinya dia memang harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Lama Sasuke diam sehingga Gaara harus menegurnya untuk menghentikan lamunannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Sasuke berbohong. "Lalu apa saja yang harus dilakukan Hinata selanjutnya?"

"Dokter Tsunade bilang, Hinata harus menjalani terapi untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dia masih belum bisa berjalan, itu sudah pasti. Jadi dia harus tetap tinggal di rumah sakit sampai Dokter Tsunade mengatakan bahwa dia sudah pulih dan boleh pulang."

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Tidak terlalu masalah, karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan kembali bekerja. Jadi Sasuke masih tetap bisa menemui Hinata. Dia akan menemani Hinata melakukan terapi di saat senggang.

Ketika kembali ke ruang rawat setelah selesai berdiskusi dengan Gaara, Sasuke melihat semua orang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata. Mereka tertawa-tawa senang, seakan-akan Hinata tidak pernah koma sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi anak-anak. Mereka duduk di sisi kanan kiri ranjang, menunjukkan kertas-kertas karton yang berisi ucapan _happy anniversary_. Hinata tampak bahagia melihatnya, meskipun masih sulit untuk berbicara. Suaranya serak, dan kata-katanya terputus-putus. Tetapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat semua orang merasa lega.

Hinata melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan, kemudian tersenyum kepada suaminya. Hati Sasuke dibanjiri oleh kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Senyuman itu menandakan kehidupan, betapa ia bahagia ketika melihatnya. Mungkin bagi orang lain apa yang dirasakan Sasuke tampaknya berlebihan. Tapi bagi Sasuke semua ini benar-benar anugrah.

Dua minggu berikutnya dihabiskan oleh Hinata dengan menjalani terapi bersama Dokter Tsunade. Dia pulih dengan begitu cepat, Dokter Tsunade begitu takjub melihat kemajuan Hinata. Semangatnya untuk sembuh sangat luar biasa. Mungkin karena anak-anak terus bertanya kapan ibu mereka bisa pulang. Mereka merindukan kehadiran ibu mereka di rumah.

Sasuke sudah kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Semua perawat senang karena dia seperti hidup kembali setelah istrinya sadar. Para perawat menegurnya dan mengucapkan selamat. Sasuke membalas dengan senyum dan ucapan terima kasih.

Saat jam makan siang Sasuke memilih untuk menemani Hinata di ruang terapi. Ia melihat Hinata sedang berlatih berjalan di lajur dengan tiang penyangga untuk berpegangan di kanan dan kiri lajur. Dokter Tsunade permisi untuk makan siang ketika melihat Sasuke datang. Hinata masih berada di tengah lajur, namun Dokter Tsunade menyerahkan pengawasan Hinata kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengiyakan, sudah beberapa kali ia melakukan ini.

Hinata begitu senang melihat Sasuke berdiri di ujung lajur. Dia kembali berjalan pelan-pelan, semakin ke ujung semakin cepat. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa melemah dan Sasuke buru-buru menangkapnya. Hinata kini berada di pelukan suaminya dan terkikik senang.

"Hati-hati," ucap Sasuke.

Namun Hinata tak mendengarkannya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke. Seluruh berat tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan erat suaminya. Sasuke memeluknya, memeluk istrinya dengan perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Sering ia merasakan ini semua seperti mimpi. Bukan sekali dia ketakutan bahwa Hinata mungkin akan koma lagi. Apalagi saat Hinata tidur. Sasuke akan menungguinya sampai Hinata bangun. Takut kalau-kalau Hinata kembali koma seperti sebelumnya.

Empat minggu koma dan empat minggu menjalani terapi, akhirnya Hinata pulang ke rumah. Ia disambut dengan hangat oleh keluarganya. Masing-masing menawarkan diri untuk membantu, apapun itu yang bisa mereka bantu. Hinata merasa tidak enak, tapi ia sadar masih belum bisa mengerjakan apapun dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih seratus persen. Ia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan, namun masih mudah lelah jika mengerjakan sesuatu. Ibunya dan ibu mertuanya datang bergantian untuk membantunya memasak. Sedangkan membersihkan rumah dilakukan oleh PRT yang sejak Hinata sakit sudah bekerja di rumah itu. Hinata tidak memprotes, ia patuhi saja semua keputusan yang sudah dibuat oleh kedua ibunya itu.

Rumah telah kembali ramai dan hangat, begitu juga dengan ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke jadi lebih sering memperhatikan Hinata saat tidur. Ia memperhatikan setiap detail, apakah Hinata hanya bernapas atau bergerak juga. Ia masih sering diliputi rasa takut.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Hinata dengan mata masih terpejam.

Sasuke kaget karena ia mengira Hinata sudah terlelap. Ia menatap istrinya ketika kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Sekali lagi, hati Sasuke dibanjiri kehangatan yang menenteramkan. Ia suka dengan cara Hinata menatapnya. Kenapa Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang? Hinata memajukan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir suaminya. Sasuke memejamkan mata, kemudian membalas ciuman istrinya.

Sasuke tersenyum setelahnya, membuka mata untuk melihat rona merah menjalar di pipi istrinya. Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka melakukan ini tapi respon Hinata selalu seperti saat pertama kali mereka berciuman.

"Kau juga butuh tidur, Sayang. Aku dengar dari Gaara kau selalu kurang tidur karena terus menungguiku. Sekarang saatnya beristirahat tanpa beban, jangan buat aku khawatir," ucap Hinata sambil mengelus pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Aku yang khawatir," balas Sasuke, mencium lagi istrinya. Ia kemudian bangkit ke posisi duduk, lalu Hinata mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Aku sudah bangun dari koma, tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Kecelakaan itu saja aku tidak ingat, apalagi yang sebelumnya."

Sudah sebulan lebih sejak Hinata sadar dari koma, dan ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat mengapa dia bisa mengalami kecelakaan. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah harus menceritakan tentang Sakura kepada Hinata atau tidak. Ia ingin Hinata mendengar langsung dari mulutnya, tapi Sasuke belum mendapatkan keberanian untuk melakukan itu.

Sasuke menjadi lebih protektif sekarang. Apapun yang akan dikerjakan Hinata, dia harus tahu. Bahkan hampir segala hal kini sudah diambil alih oleh Sasuke, termasuk menidurkan anak-anak. Kento dan Kaiya tidak keberatan, namun sebelum tidur mereka akan menjumpai ibu mereka untuk menciumnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Hinata juga sering mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba. Setiap pergi dan pulang bekerja Sasuke akan memeluk dan menciumnya, membuat Hinata heran. Dulu tidak pernah seintens ini. Karena kamar mereka berada di lantai dua, Sasuke kadang tak segan menggendong Hinata dari lantai satu menuju kamar mereka. Entah ini soal romansa namun lama-lama Hinata merasa ia seperti nenek jompo yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendirian.

"Cukup, Sasuke!" katanya suatu hari. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti pesakitan terus," protes Hinata.

Sasuke tak peduli, ia malah menggoda Hinata, membuat wanita itu tak jadi meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Kau ratu di rumah ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Sayang," ucap Sasuke pelan, tepat di telinga Hinata.

Mau tak mau Hinata merona mendengarnya. Dan setelah itu mereka berciuman dengan penuh gairah.

Kegiatan akhir pekan mereka kini telah kembali. Sasuke masih belum mau membawa Hinata berjalan jauh, masih terlalu khawatir istrinya akan kelelahan setelah itu. Perjalanan paling jauh yang pernah dilakukan Hinata setelah pulih adalah berbelanja ke swalayan di dekat rumah, itupun dengan didampingi oleh Sasuke. Sesekali ia akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar lingkungan rumah untuk menyapa para tetangga yang juga senang dengan kepulangannya setelah dirawat begitu lama.

"Ayah dan Kento kalah, berarti harus cuci piring setelah makan siang," vonis Hinata ketika duo ayah dan anak laki-lakinya kalah bermain _scrabble_. Hinata sudah kembali memasak sendiri meski masih masakan yang mudah dibuat. Tak ada yang protes. Bisa merasakan lagi masakan dari Hinata sudah membuat mereka senang luar biasa.

Kaiya berteriak senang karena menang, sedangkan Kento hanya menggerutu pelan. Sehabis makan siang dan melaksanakan hukuman bagi Sasuke dan Kento, mereka menonton film. Kento dan Kaiya bergantian bercerita bahwa saat ibunya sakit, ayah membawa mereka untuk nonton di bioskop. Tak hanya itu, ayah juga membelikan mainan yang banyak, es krim, dan juga layangan.

"Oh, jadi kalian semua bersenang-senang tanpa Ibu, ya?" sindir Hinata, pura-pura merajuk.

"Tidak, Bu, kami justru sedih Ibu tidak ikut," pujuk Kaiya cepat-cepat sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Iya, Bu, kami ingin sekali Ibu ikut." Kento ikut-ikutan membujuk dan memeluk ibunya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang Ayah tidak disayang lagi?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatian dua bocah itu.

"Tidak, kami juga sayang Ayah," jawab Kaiya.

"Kami sayang Ayah dan Ibu," jawab Kento kemudian.

Sasuke mendekati ketiganya dan mereka berempat berpelukan sambil tertawa-tawa. Hinata, Kento dan Kaiya tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sempat menitikkan air mata, terharu sekaligus bahagia. Hidupnya telah kembali kepada kesempurnaan. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya.

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan._

 **.**

Enam bulan telah berlalu sejak Hinata kecelakaan. Kini ia sudah benar-benar fit dan pulih seratus persen. Ia sudah mulai keluar cukup jauh dari rumah bahkan mengendarai mobil. Mobil yang ia gunakan masih sama dengan mobil yang ia kendarai saat kecelakaan terjadi. Namun mobil itu sudah diperbaiki oleh ayahnya dan Hinata sama sekali tidak trauma untuk menaikinya lagi. Sasuke juga sudah mengizinkannya, sehingga sekarang aktifitas Hinata telah kembali seperti semula. Kecuali pelukan dan ciuman Sasuke, masih dilakukan dengan intens sampai sekarang. Hinata tetap heran namun tak berniat untuk menanyakannya lagi mengapa Sasuke seperti itu.

PRT masih bekerja untuk membersihkan rumah, namun hal-hal yang lain dikerjakan oleh Hinata. Hari ini mereka bangun agak kesiangan, sehingga Hinata tak sempat menyiapkan makan siang pagi itu meski tetap sempat membuat sarapan. Ia berjanji akan menyiapkan makan siang setelahnya dan akan menghantarkan sendiri bekal untuk Kento dan Kaiya ke sekolah, dan bekal untuk Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

Ia memasukkan tiga bekal ke dalam tas masing-masing kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah anak-anak terlebih dahulu. Hinata menitipkan bekal untuk anak-anak pada guru piket yang bertugas. Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, Hinata beranjak ke rumah sakit. Akhirnya ia kembali mengunjungi rumah sakit itu, pikirnya. Setelah dinyatakan boleh pulang, Hinata belum pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di sana. Sasuke sendiri yang memantau kondisinya dan Dokter Tsunade yang memberikan terapi juga melakukannya dengan datang ke rumah. Sehingga baru kali ini lagi Hinata mendatangi rumah sakit tempat ia pernah dirawat.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, pasien sedang sepi. Sasuke hanya duduk di ruangannya. Kemudian pintu diketuk, Sasuke mempersilakan masuk. Sasuke berharap itu adalah pasien, perawat, atau setidaknya Gaara yang memang suka mengganggunya jika pasien sedang sepi. Yang masuk ke ruangannya sekarang adalah orang terakhir yang Sasuke pikirkan akan berada di ruangannya.

"Sakura?" tanyanya heran.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Sakura meminta izin.

"Tentu saja, silakan duduk."

Sakura menutup pintu di belakangnya dan duduk di kursi konsultasi pasien.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Apa seorang dokter perlu bertanya kepada pasien mengapa ia mendatangi dokter?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang sebagai pasien," ucap Sasuke agak menyesal.

"Sebenarnya memang tidak," Sakura menimpali.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, makin tak paham. Sakura bisa menangkap kebingungan Sasuke.

"Kau berubah dengan cepat, ya?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi. Lagi pula apa yang harus ia tanggapi?

"Aku tidak menyangka sambutanmu sedatar ini," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke mulai paham apa maksud kedatangan Sakura hari ini. "Bukankah hubungan kita memang sudah berakhir?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau langsung menjauhiku seperti ini," cerca Sakura tak terima.

Ada keinginan di hati Sasuke untuk menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, namun Sasuke menahannya. Lagi pula untuk apa? Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku sedang bekerja. Kita bicara lain kali..."

Sakura menyusul Sasuke lalu menutup kembali pintu yang sempat Sasuke bukakan untuknya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main saat pintu ruangan Sasuke yang tadinya terbuka sedikit kemudian menutup dengan keras. Ia baru saja tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung menuju ruangan konsultasi Sasuke untuk mengantarkan makan siangnya. Tadinya Hinata merasa aneh saat memasuki rumah sakit, semacam _dejavu_. Sepertinya dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan? Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hinata berniat mengetuk pintu namun mengurungkannya ketika mendengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan.

"Kita harus bicara sekarang, aku yakin tak akan ada lain kali. Kau berubah drastis, bertemu denganku juga enggan seperti ini."

Suara wanita itu cukup jelas terdengar dari balik pintu. Entah mengapa Hinata merasa seperti _dejavu_ lagi. Ia kemudian berniat menguping meski ia tahu itu tidak sopan.

Sasuke mendesak. "Apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan?" tanyanya sabar.

"Aku kira kita masih bisa bertemu, setidaknya saling bertukar pesan. Aku yakin mengirimkanmu puluhan pesan tetapi tak pernah kau balas."

 _Pesan?_

Hinata mulai ingat sekarang. Ingatannya seakan menyambung satu demi satu sehingga berhasil menampilkan adegan-adegan yang selama ini ia lupakan. Ketika Hinata membaca pesan di ponsel Sasuke, Hinata mengantar ponsel Sasuke ke rumah sakit, Hinata mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi, Hinata melihat Sasuke memeluk wanita lain, dan yang terakhir Hinata hampir menabrak sebuah mobil. Jadi itu penyebab kecelakaannya. Hinata ingat semuanya sekarang.

"Sakura, kumohon. Aku punya istri yang perasaannya harus kujaga."

Ada jeda sejenak, dan Hinata tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"Apakah kau mencintai istrimu? Apakah kau mencintai dia?" tanya Sakura menuntut.

Hinata berdebar menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Dan wanita di dalam ruangan yang Hinata tak tahu siapa dirinya pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Hinata rasakan sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata tersenyum getir. Tanpa Sasuke jawab pun Hinata sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Sasuke memeluk wanita itu. Walaupun Hinata tidak begitu yakin bahwa wanita yang ada di dalam adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang di taman waktu itu. Hinata sadar harusnya sejak awal dia tidak usah menguping, dia harusnya bisa menebak bahwa jawaban Sasuke akan menyakitkan hatinya, sama seperti waktu itu. Tepat saat Hinata berniat untuk pergi, Sasuke kembali mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Hinata kembali bergeming.

"Tapi... Hinata adalah hidupku."

Hinata tak tahu apa yang merayap di dalam perutnya, yang pasti itu sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan, mengalahkan rasa sakit hatinya barusan. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi.

"Saat kau pergi dulu, aku tetap bisa menjalani hidup tanpamu. Tapi sebulan saja tanpa istriku, aku merasa duniaku runtuh."

Hinata kali ini benar-benar pergi dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dia sudah cukup mendengar, dia bahkan tidak perlu lagi mengetahui siapa wanita di balik pintu itu. Hinata menitipkan bekal Sasuke pada perawat dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin mengganggu Sasuke. Hinata kemudian pulang dan kali ini ia selamat sampai di rumah.

Begitu Sasuke tiba di rumah di sore hari, Hinata menyambutnya dengan gembira. Dia tidak mendengar suara anak-anak. Biasanya mereka akan bermain-main di ruang nonton dan sesekali bertengkar karena berebut mainan. Tapi sore ini suasana rumah sepi.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Hinata menarik perhatian Sasuke.

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa. Sasuke mulai gelisah, memikirkan apa yang ingin Hinata bicarakan dengannya.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya," Hinata memulai. Sasuke menahan napas. "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan marah. Aku janji."

"Kau ingin aku menceritakan soal apa?" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tentang wanita bernama Sakura. Maaf kalau aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengannya tadi."

Sasuke memucat, akhirnya hari ini tiba. Ia memang sudah merencanakan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus mulai darimana dan kapan waktu yang tepat. Setelah menemukan suaranya yang sempat tercekat, Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Dia mantan kekasihku sejak SMA. Enam tahun bersama akhirnya ia meninggalkanku begitu saja, memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak," Sasuke bercerita pelan-pelan agar Hinata dapat mencerna kata-katanya. Saat Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia melanjutkan.

"Dia kembali, empat hari sebelum kau kecelakaan. Aku mengaku bersalah karena menemuinya. Tapi hubungan kami sudah berakhir, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan panik sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata.

"Aku melihatmu memeluknya hari itu," kata Hinata menanggapi.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Tapi itu adalah pelukan perpisahan. Setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Tadi juga di rumah sakit dia yang mendatangiku."

Hinata bisa melihat penyesalan Sasuke dari kata-katanya. Sasuke memang berbuat salah waktu itu, tapi selama ini ia adalah suami yang baik untuk Hinata dan ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak mereka. Dan jika dia mendengar penuturan semua orang saat dia koma, Sasuke begitu setia menungguinya. Bahkan Neji mengaku salut dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke untuknya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Jangan membebani lagi dirimu sendiri," ucap Hinata seraya menyentuh pipi suaminya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya. "Maafkan aku, Sayang," ucapnya lagi.

Hinata memeluk suaminya. "Iya, sudah aku maafkan."

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku bertemu dengan Sakura lagi?" Sasuke bertanya untuk memastikan.

Hinata melepas pelukan dan memandang Sasuke.

"Jika kau memang berniat begitu, pasti sudah kau lakukan saat aku koma. Pasti kau sudah pergi bersama wanita itu saat menyadari aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Tentu saja aku tak perlu khawatir sekarang," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke menangis. Kedua kalinya ia menangis di depan Hinata sejak istrinya bangun dari koma. Hinata menenangkannya, menghentikan tangisannya. Sasuke benar-benar rapuh tanpa dirinya, dan Hinata menyadari itu. Setelah kembali tenang, Sasuke ingat akan sesuatu.

"Anak-anak dimana?" tanyanya heran.

"Di rumah kakeknya," jawab Hinata.

Sasuke tidak bertanya kakek yang mana, tapi yang pasti ada yang aneh dengan Hinata hari ini.

"Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja," lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum, merasa dirinya sedang digoda oleh istrinya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Apa saja yang dilakukan oleh suami istri," jawab Hinata seraya mengedipkan mata.

Senyum Sasuke semakin melebar, tahu dengan pasti apa yang diinginkan oleh istrinya. Ide bagus membawa anak-anak keluar dari rumah sehingga mereka bisa melakukannya kapan saja dan dimana saja mereka suka. Hinata sampai berpikir bahwa Kento dan Kaiya bisa saja akan punya adik lagi setelah ini.

"Sayang…" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **Akhirnyaaaa selesai jugaaaa (lempar granat). Saya mau cerita sedikit ide awal dari cerita ini. Waktu itu saya ngobrol di grup sama temen-temen, ngebahas soal sepik dan gombalan. Saya bilang gombalan cowok-cowok sekarang tuh basi banget. Coba gitu ada yang kasusnya begini, ada cewek nanya ke pasangannya, kamu cinta ga sama aku? Trus si cowok jawab, ga, aku ga cinta, kamu itu bukan cinta tapi kehidupan. Daaan akhirnya kepikiran lah untuk buat cerita ini. Alurnya waktu itu masih simpang siur sebelum saya mulai ngetik. Trus saya baca novelnya Nicholas Sparks yang judulnya The Choice, nah akhirnya jadi inspirasi untuk Hinata yang koma. Trus ada sedikit inspirasi dari La La Land,** _ **it's such a great movie.**_ **Banyak orang yang perspektifnya tentang cinta berubah setelah nonton film itu, termasuk saya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah baca, ngefavorit, nge-** _ **follow**_ **, dan nge-** _ **review**_ **. Saya punya rencana mau nge-** _ **rebuild**_ **Just Us, seri** _ **oneshot**_ **SasuHina yang dulu pernah saya buat, mungkin bagi yang udah pernah baca pasti pada tau. Tapi ceritanya benar-benar saya buat lagi dari awal. Mohon dukungan semuanya ya (kebiasaan nanti ngilang lagi).**

 **Upe** _ **love you all. Thank you**_ **:)**

 **.**

 **Pojok balasan semua** _ **reviews**_

 **Mishima13** Sebenarnya yang ini belum kelar. Makanya selagi idenya masih segar cepat-cepat diselesaiin wkwk. _Update_ -nya cukup cepat kan ya? Pasti baca _chapter_ 5 masih di tempat tidur kan? Haha. Cocok kan ya kalo saya buat _genre family_? Saya harap momen SasuHina di sini cukup memuaskan :)

 **lovely sasuhina** Sis, kayaknya dendam kesumat amat sama Sasuke XD Kalo dibikin amnesia malah makin ga kelar-kelar ntar ceritanya haha. Tenang, Sasuke udah tau lebih pilih siapa, udah mantap hatinya. _Thanks to_ Gaara :)

 **ryuu matsuda** Beneran ga berubah ya cara nulisnya? Soalnya ada yang bilang kurang greget, ga kayak dulu. Btw udah sadar nih di _chapter_ ini. Tidurnya jam berapa sih, _chapter_ 5 di _-update_ jam setengah 1 pagi loh :D

 **triwik97** Jomblo bertahannya udah berapa tahun, sis?

 **upieupie** Ada Smash iklan motor dulu wkwk. Kayaknya saya buat semuanya menderita banget ya di sini? Ga boleh berenti di tengah jalan ntar kena tabrak haha. _Yes,_ akhirnya selesai.

 **Hinata hime** Hinata ilang kayak ninja, tiba-tiba setnya berubah dari AU jadi Canon XD

 **Eve Seven** Mantan mah emang gitu, sis. Suka kayak duri dalam daging gitu wkwk. Hinata _finally wakes up_.

 **mew** Kalo dibuat jadi SasuSaku mah hancur dunia persilatan, eh maksudnya hancur lah cerita ini hehe

 **pinky lav145** Iya diusahain ga ngilang lagi kok :')

 **LeaHarrold** Dengan kekuatan bulan telah diselesaikan cerita ini! XD

 **WatasiwaKiki** Nah itu tuh, kalo saya jadi Hinata juga udah bakalan saya labrak, sis. Tapi Hinata baik hati sih. Pura-pura koma ya, hmm asli ga pernah kepikiran. Tapi emang bagus juga kalo niatnya untuk ngasih pelajaran.

 **ana** Ga kemana-mana kok sis, cuma lagi ga mood aja kemarin :')

 **Miwa03** Bener banget, ga semua orang nikah karena cinta. Tapi ada juga yang jadi makin solid setelah punya anak. Itupun karna fokus membesarkan anak, bukan karna cinta juga :( _Chapter_ 4 sedihnya dikit tapi nendang ya haha

 **nn** _Plot twist_ ga? Merinding disko ya, sis haha. Baru tau soal euthanasia, _thanks_ infonya :) Ga sampe hari minggu kok _update-_ nya hehe

 **haruka ackerman** Ga mati kok, amaan. Dan akhirnya sadar di penghujung cerita ini.

 **ve** Ikhlaskah dengan _ending_ yang ini? Udah kejawab nih ' _Her_ ' itu siapa. Dan bisa dibilang _request_ -nya udah saya penuhi :) Kalo udah sehat cabut infus juga gapapa sih kayaknya (sotau)

 **n** Nonton La La Land gih dapat 6 Oscar tuh kemarin, nyaris 7 huhu

 **Uchiga** _Done save the princess!_

 **uchihyuu nagisa** Serius nulis _review-_ nya kayak narator gitu deh, keren haha

 **Terror Bird** Makan bang? (ala Young Lex)

 **code** Ga ada iris bawang cuma ngelempar saos wasabi doang wkwk. Ada yang bilang perwujudan cinta yang sebenarnya itu dari perbuatan, bukan cuma ngomong cinta. Itu yang saya buat di cerita ini. Banyak juga suami yang selingkuh di luar walaupun istrinya baik luar biasa. Kadang saya kurang paham juga.

 **Avia Hasava** Duh lupa deh bikin efek Sasuke nangis darah :(

 **Baby niz 137** Ga berani nulis yang aneh-aneh lagi tentang Sakura. Nulis yang kemarin aja rasanya udah gimana gitu, tapi butuh karakter yang cocok buat jadi mantan Sasuke. Kayaknya emang dia yang paling pas kan ya? Ga koma juga sering ada yang komplikasi, komplikasi hati XD

 **lumi790** *brb dengarin lagu JKT48 – Hayalan. Yap bener, _Her_ itu Hinata.

 **HipHipHuraHura** Haha iya emang terinspirasi dari lagu Kehilangan juga ini ceritanya. Jangan nangis, saya jadi ikutan syedih :( Semua hidup kok, kan _happy ending_ :D

 **princeExoL** Sebenarnya cerita ini emang lebih didominasi Sasuke. Tapi _pair_ -nya dibuat aja sama Hinata biar yang baca juga ga terkecoh gitu.

 **Shoeen** Asli ngakak baca _review_ -nya. Tapi nunggu kutub selatan cair udah kiamat dong XD

 **rais12122** Sakura PHO, Sasuke PHP.

 **Tedasi** Jangan gitu dong kan jadi syedih :( Jika masih bisa dipertahankan, baiknya dipertahankan (eeaaaa)

 **BommiePark24** Cowok lain banyak sis, tapi saingannya juga banyak :( Cewe emang gitu ya perasa banget, gampang kasihan sama orang. Saya juga gitu sih.

 **Gogo** Ntar kalo dibuat GaaHina berarti jadi SasuSaku juga, makin hancur lah cerita ini XD

 **Aiko** _Nope, of course I don't agree with affair_ , dalam bentuk apapun itu. Makanya saya sering bilang ke orang, yang nikah karna cinta aja bisa cerai apalagi yang ga cinta. Tapi tetap aja orang mah yang penting nikah mau cinta ga cinta dijalani aja dulu ckck. Saya belum baca Fragments.

 **budiiiii** Udah kelar nih, jangan uring-uringan lagi ya hehe

 **Baenah231** Sedih, pahit, kayak liat nikahan mantan (halah). Udah sadar Hinatanya :)

 **nyonya uchiha** Makasih ya sis udah di- _follow_ :)

 **ojii-kun** Sudah dipenuhi _request_ -nya dalam 3 _chapter_ :D

 **nia39ariani** Makasih ya sis udah suka sama cerita ini. Maaf kalo _update_ -nya pendek-pendek, takut pada bosan kalo panjang-panjang.

 **Mo** Metal, _mellow_ total.

 **clareon** Ga usah baper, laper aja hehe. Sis satu-satunya yang ngasih komentar tentang kisah SasuHina-nya haha. Berarti saya ga selalu mujur kayak Sakura bikin emosi pembaca naik turun wkwk

 **Hyuuga Qinata** Rasa bersalah bisa jadi bahan introspeksi yang bagus juga :)

 **HimeNara-kun** Lama, ada 3 tahunan ga muncul di sini. _Of course it's_ SasuHina :)

 **pecinta sh** Gaara buat saya aja boleh ga? Haha

 **yulia** Makasih ya sis udah mampir. Iya, Hinata hidup kok :)

 **miyukichi7** Adakah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab?

 **Bernadette Dei** Iya abis nongol dari semak belukar nih hehe

 **ThehunLuhanieYehet** Ada nih Sakura, buat dramatisir cerita hehe. Ada Apa Dengan Hinata, hmm bisa jadi judul cerita baru nih.

 **wina tabiyong** Si Sasuke tidur tak nyenyak, makan tak enak, mandi tak basah.

 **Hyinata** Pake palu godam sis, biar greget.

 **mawarputih** Udah sadar :)

 **hikarishe** Kalo kata yang lain sih lebih cocok jadi _hurt/comfort_. Beneran ga ada niat bikin _angst_ :') Haha itu ending _chapter_ 5 baru kepikiran pas lagi diketik loh.

 **fanin lover** Sebenarnya sih cenderung ke kesan yang ditinggalkan. Ada temen saya cuma jadian berapa bulan tapi berkesan banget gitu sampe susah _move on_ dianya.

 **princess coli** Saya juga kurang paham kalo orang koma itu gimana, karna emang ga ada riwayat keluarga atau temen yang koma. Tapi saya coba untuk serealistis mungkin, semoga ga mengecewakan :)

 **icaraissa11** Udah siuman Hinatanya nih :)

 **Yuki Ryota** _A happy ending for you_ :)

 **pembaca pilih-pilih** Hai juga. Udah kepikiran ide cerita lain, jadinya yang ini saya rampungkan segera :)

Iya udah sadar dan _happy ending_ :)

 **Mikku hatsune** _Family man_ emang selalu bikin cewek klepek-klepek hehe

 **Jelly437** *kasih tisu

 **dearsha** Setuju banget sama sis. Hubungan sebab akibat.

 **keeta** Apakah ini yang namanya cinta ta ta ta… (pake efek menggema)

 **Si Kecil** Kata _reviewer_ **who** yang bener _spaghetti_ dan _al dente_ XD Ada yang bilang apa yang kita tulis itu terpengaruh dari apa yang kita baca. Saya pribadi emang kurang suka dengan bacaan yang narasinya bertele-tele, tapi penggemar sastra justru suka yang begitu. Saya lebih suka bacaan yang _to the point_ lah istilahnya. Ga tau ini _good ending_ apa bukan, tapi saya harap semoga terhibur dengan akhir cerita ini :)

 **who** _thanks for the info_ :)

 **adevil559, dindachan06, yuma, Lhya, bebek kuning, hakuna, uchiha wulan** Makasih ya udah pada mampir :)

 **Para** _ **guest reviewer**_ Ada banyak banget saya jadi bingung mau balas _review_ -nya XD Semoga terhibur aja deh ya. Makasih banyak udah nyempatin mampir :)


End file.
